Amour à Seattle
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Tous Humains. Rosalie qui travaille dans une agence de Pub rencontre Emmett Cullen, le frère de sa Chef Alice, ce dernier pourrait bien être l'homme de sa vie … Pendant se temps sa meilleure amie Bella rencontre un beau cardiologue du nom d'Edward …
1. Prologue

**Amour à Seattle**

_Rosalie qui travaille dans une agence de Pub rencontre Emmett Cullen, le frère de sa Chef Alice, ce dernier pourrait bien être l'homme de sa vie … Pendant se temps sa meilleure amie Bella rencontre un beau cardiologue du nom d'Edward …_

* * *

**Prologue**

La blonde ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pièce qui se trouvait devant elle : le salon. Une brune passa dans son champ de vision, la nouvelle arrivante se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras en hurlant de joie. Quelque peu sonnée par l'attitude de son amie, la brune mis quelques instants avant de rendre l'étreinte qui lui était offerte.

Cette jeune brune âgée d'une vingtaine d'année se nommait Isabella Swan, mais tous le monde l'appelait Bella. Elle était originaire de Forks, une petite ville pluvieuse où elle avait été contraint d'habiter avec son père à partir de sa dix-septième année. En effet sa mère et son beau père qui faisait des voyages à travers les Etats n'avaient pas pu la garder. Lors de sa première année au Lycée de Forks, elle avait rencontré Rosalie, celle qui était à présent sa meilleure amie, et accessoirement celle qui était en train de l'étouffer. Rien n'aurait pu prévoir que cette amitié allait naître, elles étaient toutes les deux diamétralement opposées. Bella était aussi brune que Rosalie était blonde, cette dernière était d'une beauté presque surnaturelle, elle était par conséquent la fille la plus populaire du Lycée et même de la ville. Bella quant à elle, elle rentrait dans la norme, en fait elle était juste normale, la fille du Shérif Swan.

Leur première rencontre s'était faite en cours de sport la maladresse presque maladive de la brune avait vite fait d'envoyé un ballon sur la tête de Rosalie. Bella avait accouru vers celle qui deviendrai sa meilleure amie en s'excusant à une vitesse folle. La blonde lui avait sourit en lui assurant que ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Elles avaient passé le reste du cours à parler, puis ce fut la journée et enfin l'année. Rosalie avait trouvé en Bella une confidente, une véritable amie qui n'était avec elle juste parce qu'elle était la plus belle fille de la ville.

La blonde relâcha son étreinte toute excitée d'annoncer à sa meilleure amie le bonne nouvelle.

« J'ai été prise !! J'ai un travail ! S'exclama joyeusement Rosalie.

- Félicitation, je suis si contente pour toi. »

Les deux amies se regardaient en riant. Rosalie était la plus heureuse des deux, elle avait son premier travail, son premier **vrai** travail. Car elle avait déjà travaillé en tant que serveuse, hôtesse d'accueil ou autre métier d'été sans qualification. Et ce n'était pas son expérience, mais bien son physique qui lui avait permis de les obtenir. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, par ce le simple fait qu'elle avait postulé dans une agence de campagne des plus connus de l'Etat et que son employeur était une femme. Donc cette fois, pas de physique qui compte, juste son CV et son entretien. Quelle joie cela avait était lorsque le petit bout de femme se nommant Alice Cullen lui avait annoncé qu'elle était engagée. Cela avait était une satisfaction personnelle, et une nécessité car seul Bella travaillait pour l'instant et leur appartement n'allait pas se payer tout seul. La brune était bibliothécaire, Rosalie ne comprenait pas son amie sur ce point, comment pouvait-on rester enfermé dans une bibliothèque silencieuse **toute** la journée ??

« Mon Dieu, Rosalie, aujourd'hui j'ai vu le mec le plus beau qui puisse exister sur terre !! Je suis sure qu'à côté de lui Apollon est minable … »

Les réflexions de la blonde furent interrompu car la remarque de son amie, la bibliothèque pouvait s'avérer intéressante quelques fois apparemment.

« Des details Bella ! Me laisse pas comme ça ...

- Il a des yeux d'un marron, presque brun, ils sont si intense, des cheveux couleur cuivre, des lèvres fines. Mon Dieu et son corps il est juste parfait … Ni trop musclé, ni pas assez. Il a l'air assez timide, il a pris un livre de sur le cœur humain, il doit être médecin … En tout cas il a l'air intelligent et cultivé. J'espère que je serai là quand il le ramènera je pourrais voir son nom. C'est Jecissa qui l'a servit, je te dit pas comment elle l'a dragué … Mais il avait pas l'air intéressé, pourtant Jecissa à tous les mecs qu'elle veut … Peu être qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un … peu être qu'il est gay … Mon Dieu peu être qu'il est gay et avec quelqu'un ! »

Rosalie se dit qu'il était temps de couper la parole à son amie, elle devait vraiment être intéressé par ce médecin, car elle n'avait jamais sortit autant de mots en une seule fois, et elle se faisait des films pire qu'un malade mental …

« Bella, calme toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas répondu aux avances de Jessica qu'il est forcément en couple. Peu être qu'il n'aime pas Jessica, personnellement je trouve son physique vulgaire … Ce ne plait pas à tous les hommes. »

La brune se mit à sourire, effectivement elle s'était un peu trop emportée, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme qui lui avait fait un tel effet. Elle n'était pas réputée pour être une grande dragueuse, en fait ces histoires en ce qui concernait les petits amis se résumaient en un nom Jacob Black. Le seul garçon avec lequel elle était jamais sorti, elle était bien avait lui mais elle savait que c'était lui son grand amour, l'homme qui lui était destiné.

Il était ailleurs, et ce beau médecin pouvait être un sérieux prétendant … Mais pour ça il faillait qu'il sache qu'elle existe …

**A Suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Avant toute chose, je voudrai remercier Inkfire qui est ma Beta officielle. Elle va devoir supporter mes fautes et mes tournures de phrases bancales ^^'. Sinon, je remercie mes lecteurs et surtout mes Revieweurs ( oui vous êtes à moi !! Mouahaha xD ), car les commentaires sont toujours encourageant pour continuer, alors n'hésitez pas :D. Bonnne Lecture à vous tous !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Rosalie inspira profondément une ultime fois avant de pénétrer dans la salle de réunion. Sa chef, qu'elle avait le droit d'appeler Alice, lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain de son entretien à 9h10, c'est à dire 10 minutes après ses collègues de travail. Afin qu'elle puisse faire son entrée « de façon fracassante » lui avait-elle dit. Elle commençait à peine à travailler avec elle, mais Rosalie trouvait déjà qu'Alice était folle. De toute manière, elle faisait toujours des entrées fracassantes, grâce à son physique. Elle avait une petite idée de comment allait se passer cette réunion : tous les regards seraient posés directement sur elle car elle était la nouvelle, mais en plus elle serait considérée comme la plus belle. Quoique leur patronne n'était vraiment pas des plus moches, juste un peu petite mais très pétillante, ce qui lui donnait un charme incontestable.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle comme prévu, elle remarqua sans grande surprise que quasiment tous les hommes âgés d'une quarantaine d'années avaient un petit air pervers dans les yeux et hésitaient visiblement entre se focaliser sur son magnifique visage ou sur son décolleté. Elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler toutes les personnes présentes que déjà Alice lui sautait dessus pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et faire rapidement les présentations. Elle remarqua avec un grand soulagement qu'il y avait une autre fille dans l'équipe. Elle s'appelait Angela et le seul siège vide se trouvait à ses côtés, Rosalie se douta que sa Chef avait fait exprès de lui réserver cette place, si elle avait pu elle lui aurait érigé une statue tant elle était heureuse. Elle prit donc place au côté de sa nouvelle collègue. Cette dernière lui sourit pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, ce qui lui fit encore plus plaisir que les regards admirateurs des autres hommes présents dans la pièce. La réunion se passa plutôt bien, Alice lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, car elle aimait bien que ses employés prennent des initiatives, ce qui allait très bien à Rosalie. Elle sentait qu'elle allait se plaire dans cette boite, de plus les trente premières minutes passées elle remarqua que ses collègues avaient cessé de la fixer.

A la fin de la réunion, Alice l'emmena dans son bureau, qui, au plus grand soulagement de Rosalie, se trouvait juste en face de celui d'Angela, décidément sa patronne pensait à tout.

« Voilà votre bureau, c'est un peu petit, mais vous pouvez mettre des touches personnelles sans aucun problème.»

Rosalie parcourut des yeux son lieu de travail, composé d'un bureau noir avec un ordinateur en son centre et d'une petite table dans le coin ; elle remarqua avec enthousiasme qu'il y avait des clous sur les murs. Elle pouvait donc mettre quelques cadres, histoire de se sentir mieux dans la pièce où elle allait passer la majorité de son temps.

« Merci, j'aime beaucoup.

- Si vous avez le moindre problème, mon bureau se trouve au fond du couloir, je vous vais vous envoyer un mail avec ce que vous aurez à faire pour la semaine qui arrive. En attendant vous pouvez faire le tour de l'agence.

- Très bien. Merci encore. »

Alors qu'Alice allait sortir, une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre, la chef dégaina immédiatement son téléphone portable rose vif. La couleur ne surprit même pas Rosalie, qui commençait à connaître le côté quelque peu excentrique de la petite brune.

« Emmett! Que me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone?

- ….

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ? Ca ne peut arriver qu'à toi...

- …

- Oui, oui. Ca va. Très bien, passe au bureau et je te prêterai ma voiture. Je dirai à Jasper de venir me chercher.

- …

- J'espère bien que tu t'en souviendras.

- …

- Je t'attends. Bisous.

Alice raccrocha, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Devant l'incompréhension manifeste de sa nouvelle employée, elle décida de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'était mon frère, Emmett. Il a encore perdu les clés de sa voiture, il est irrécupérable. Il va passer chercher la mienne. D'ailleurs, je vous préviens, il est assez tête en l'air donc vous risquez de le voir souvent…

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai une amie un peu pareil. » lui répondit la blonde en pensant gentiment à son amie Bella.

La petite brune partit dans un coup de vent, laissant Rosalie seule dans la pièce impersonnelle. Heureusement qu'elle était prévoyante et que dans sa valise elle avait pris une photo encadrée d'elle et de Bella à Forks. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'il était confortable. Elle posa la photo à côté de son ordinateur, qu'elle venait d'allumer. La blonde jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, puis sur le cadre, elle sourit. C'était vraiment un jour qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier, tout était absolument parfait.

Alors que Rosalie s'intéressait au mail que sa patronne venait de lui envoyer, des bruits de pas la déconcentrèrent, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un grand brun aux yeux aussi verts de ceux de sa patronne. Au vu de sa carrure, on pouvait deviner que cet homme jouait au Football Américain, son T-Shirt lui moulait parfaitement les bras et le torse qu'il avait particulièrement musclé. Il ne passa pas longtemps devant son bureau, mais Rosalie eut juste le temps de se dire que c'était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle sourit en le comparant mentalement avec les hommes se trouvant à Forks. Cette journée était décidément trop parfaite … La belle blonde décida de se remettre au travail, même si une partie de ses pensées étaient tournée vers le beau brun qui venait de passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la voix de sa patronne qui se rapprochait, elle était en train de parler avec un homme à la voix horriblement sexy. Rosalie n'eut aucun mal à se douter que c'était l'homme qui l'avait tant troublée peu de temps auparavant. Effectivement, elle aperçut Alice lui parler. Lorsque la petite brune passa devant son bureau, elle lui sourit et s'arrêta.

« Tiens, Emmett. Je voudrais te présenter Rosalie, c'est une nouvelle employée. »

Emmett et Alice entrèrent dans le bureau. La blonde n'en revenait pas de ce qui se passait, l'homme le plus beau qui puisse exister au monde s'approchait d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendit une puissante main.

« Enchanté de vous connaître.»

Rosalie crut qu'elle allait se perdre dans le regard qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Soudain elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, elle se reprit bien vite pour ne pas perdre la face. Elle serra fermement la main qui lui était tendue.

« Moi de même, je suis heureuse de connaître le frère tête en l'air d'Alice. »

Elle se maudit la seconde d'après, elle était en train de draguer le frère de sa patronne ?? Elle faillit regretter ses paroles, avant d'apercevoir le sourire de cette dernière, et le grand brun faiblir dans sa posture.

« Alice! Quelle réputation j'aurai après ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne se serait pas rendue compte toute seule que tu viens au moins deux fois par semaine car tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Outch, touché ! »

Un éclat de rire général se propagea dans la pièce, le rire d'Emmett ressemblait à celui d'un ours, mais Rosalie le trouvait aussi sexy que sa voix.

« Bon, sur ce mes demoiselles je dois vous laisser, ma petite amie m'attend. »

Emmett s'éclipsa de la pièce en emportant avec lui la bonne humeur de Rosalie. La journée n'était vraiment pas parfaite …

* * *

**A Suivre :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bella était à la bibliothèque, en train de lire un livre qu'elle avait trouvé en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Un toussotement la tira de sa lecture. Elle leva la tête et croisa les deux plus beaux yeux qu'elle ait jamais vus, le bel inconnu de la veille se tenait en face d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Bella sentit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Comment pouvait-on être si impressionnant ?

« Bonjour, je viens ramener un livre. »

Han ! Et sa voix, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une si belle voix? Bella sentait qu'elle perdait petit à petit le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle était comme paralysée ; mais heureusement, son interlocuteur ne remarqua rien puisqu'il était en train de chercher le livre dans son sac. La brune savait que ce laps de temps de recherche était sa dernière chance de se reprendre. Elle prit une longue inspiration, ce qui lui permit de se ressaisir quelque peu. La seconde d'après, le livre se trouvait sur le comptoir juste en face d'elle.

« Me … Merci. »

Bella ferma brièvement les yeux, elle devait se reprendre mieux que ça, voyons ! Elle était une bibliothécaire sérieuse, pas une adolescente bouche bée devant son idole.

« Hum. Votre nom s'il vous plaît?

- Edward Cullen. »

Bella consulta le registre, le nom du Dieu Grec fut rapidement trouvé. Elle cocha la case afin d'enregistrer le retour du livre.

« Hum. Par contre, la page 117 est un peu déchirée. »

Edward prit délicatement le livre, Bella remarqua qu'un marque-page avait été placé à l'endroit qu'il lui montrait. Effectivement, une petite déchirure était présente en bas de la page.

« Ce n'est pas moi, mais je me suis dit que vous devriez être au courant. »

La bibliothécaire prit le livre et l'examina, apparemment cette déchirure avait été oubliée lors de la dernière inspection, mais de toute façon elle n'était pas bien grande. Un bout de scotch et ce serait parfait. Bella tendit le marque-page à Edward.

« Merci de nous tenir informés. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui le fait.

- Je trouve cela normal. »

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent, et Bella se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait mieux qu'au début, bien sûr elle n'était pas totalement à l'aise, mais c'était un gros progrès pour elle. La compagnie de Rosalie avait beaucoup d'avantages, elle s'en rendait compte tous les jours. Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce. La brune ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire, elle regarda le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains ; il était assez lourd et volumineux.

« Vous avez lu tout ça en un jour? »

Bella n'était pas sûre que ce soit elle qui venait de parler, sa timidité presque maladive l'avait jusque là empêchée d'engager une conversation avec un homme qui lui plaisait. Pour sa précédente relation, c'était Jacob qui avait pris les devants, et c'était elle qui avait tout plaqué aussi.

« Ho non, j'avais juste besoin de quelques petits renseignements ici et là.

- Ah. »

Ah ? Wahou, c'était de la réponse ça Bella, elle se gifla mentalement. Mais l'extraordinaire regard auquel elle était confrontée la déstabilisait trop.

Edward sourit à la bibliothécaire, il avait bien envie de continuer la conversation, mais il avait peur qu'elle soit seulement polie et qu'en fait elle se moque totalement de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ses journées.

« Je suis Cardiologue. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle n'allait quand même pas dire qu'elle était bibliothécaire, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Bon Dieu Bella, réfléchis, que ferait Rosalie à ta place ? La brune se passa une main dans les cheveux, sans se douter que ce simple geste provoquerait une étrange sensation à son interlocuteur.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser travailler … Je reviendrai sûrement.

- Très bien.

- Au revoir.

- Bonne journée. »

Sur ce, le bel Edward partit en laissant Bella rêveuse. Il allait revenir. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle connaissait maintenant le nom du beau médecin, du cardiologue même. Edward Cullen. La brune fronça les sourcils, Cullen. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était sûrement le nom d'un personnage d'un livre, elle en avait lu tellement qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de tout.

Lorsque Bella rentra dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Rosalie, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était déjà rentrée de son premier jour de travail. La blonde ne semblait pas aussi heureuse que la veille.

« Alors, c'était comment ce premier jour ? »

La blonde soupira, son regard semblait retracer sa journée.

« Franchement, c'était super. Alice avait tout prévu pour que je me sente bien. Les gens sont gentils, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille qui s'appelle Angela. Si j'ai le moindre problème, je pourrai aller la voir.

- Et pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? On dirait que c'était une excellente journée, non ? »

Rosalie sourit à sa meilleure amie. C'était vrai, tout avait été parfait, jusqu'à ce que le frère de sa chef débarque.

« En fait, il y a eu Emmett, c'est le frère d'Alice. Le mec le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu de toute ma vie, genre footballeur, tout plein de muscles, quand il te prend dans ses bras tu te sens en sécurité et au chaud.

- Oui, tout à fait ton type de mec.

- Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça. Bon, je sais que c'est le frère de ma chef, mais Bella, il est si .. »

La blonde se mordit la langue, aucun qualificatif ne lui venait à l'esprit pour définir le brun, le seul mot aurait été «parfait». Son amie sourit devant l'air que prenait Rosalie.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Et c'est quoi le problème, il t'a intimidée ? Tu n'as pas réussi à lui parler. J'aurais du mal à le croire, c'est plus mon style ça.

- Non, le problème c'est qu'il est déjà en couple.

- Hoo … »

Bella grimaça, elle savait que la blonde ne tenterait rien tant qu'il ne serait pas célibataire. Pour Rosalie c'était une question de principe, s'il était pris, c'était qu'il n'était pas pour elle.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

Elle voyait bien que cette fois-ci, ce principe l'embêtait au plus haut point.

« Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant rien. »

Rosalie avait un peu réfléchi à la question en rentrant de son travail, devait-elle essayer de le séduire, même s'il avait quelqu'un?

« Bon, et toi Bella ? As-tu reçu la visite du beau médecin? »

Devant la rougeur subite de son amie, la blonde comprit qu'elle avait tapé juste.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as revu et tu me laisses parler d'un mec ?? Mais explique-moi, vite ! »

Bella sourit, elle venait de retrouver son amie toujours complètement excitée sur sa vie sentimentale, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient tant elle était curieuse d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Bien, il est venu rapporter son livre. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, c'est moi qui l'ai servi. Roo c'était mignon, il avait mis un marque-page à un endroit où le livre était déchiré.

- Bella, tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui trouve ça mignon. Dis-moi des choses **vraiment** importantes !

- Alors, il s'appelle Edward et il est cardiologue.

- Bella, tu m'impressionnes, comment tu sais tous ces détails?

- C'est lui qui me les a dits.

- Comme ça ?

- Bé, je lui ai demandé s'il avait lu tout le livre, et il m'a dit que non, il savait déjà tout car il était cardiologue. Et il m'a aussi dit qu'il allait repasser.

- Wahou ! Mais c'est super … Ca sent très bon pour toi tout ça.

- Tu crois ? » demanda la brune en rougissant.

* * *

**A Suivre :D**


	4. Chapter 3

_Merci à vous pour vos Reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir et ca encourage à continuer :DDD_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Rosalie et Bella se trouvaient dans le plus grand centre commercial de Seattle ; en effet, c'était le week-end et les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de se faire plaisir. C'était après-midi shopping et soirée dans un bar. Enfin, ce programme était bien plus du goût de la blonde que de la brune. Mais la plus jeune des deux avait décidé de faire plaisir à son amie afin qu'elle oublie l'épisode « Emmett » qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt dans la semaine. Bella était assez fière d'elle, car lorsque les deux amies étaient rentrées dans la première boutique, Rosalie avait retrouvé son âme d'acheteuse compulsive, ce qui était plus que bon signe.

Elles devaient en être à la sixième boutique, les bras déjà bien chargés de plusieurs sacs, mais une fois rentrée dans la boutique féminine Rosalie sut qu'elle allait dépenser, dépenser et encore dépenser. C'est fou comme dépenser de l'argent pouvait lui faire plaisir, elle préférait presque le fait d'acheter en lui-même à celui d'avoir de nouveaux habits. Elle avait trouvé cela bizarre au début, mais s'était rassurée en voyant que c'était en fait typiquement féminin.

Le radar à vêtements de Rosalie s'enclencha lorsqu'elle aperçut un joli haut blanc ; elle se précipita presque dessus, sauf qu'elle n'était pas la seule, en effet une autre main agrippa le petit haut en même temps qu'elle. Elle leva la tête et s'apprêta à lancer un regard noir à cette pauvre malheureuse qui avait osé avoir la même idée qu'elle, mais elle rencontra deux yeux verts qu'elle connaissait déjà assez bien.

« Rosalie ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama l'enthousiaste chef de la blonde.

Alice, bonjour. »

Rosalie rangea son regard noir dans sa poche avec son mouchoir par-dessus, la personne qui tenait le magnifique haut dans sa main était non seulement sa patronne, mais aussi quelqu'un de très gentil, quoiqu'un peu fou sur les bords ; elle ne méritait pas la colère de la blonde. Bella se rapprocha timidement en voyant que son amie avait lâché sa trouvaille. Rosalie se tourna vers la brune et la poussa un peu en avant.

« Alice, je vous présente mon amie Bella. »

La chef d'entreprise hocha la tête devant la brune pour la saluer avec un joli sourire. La petite femme se tourna et désigna un jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Je vous présente Jasper, mon fiancé. »

Ledit Jasper s'inclina poliment, ce fut à ce moment que Rosalie et Bella remarquèrent à quel point il était chargé de sacs. Rosalie était réputée pour être une grande acheteuse, mais elle avait l'air ridicule devant les achats de sa patronne. La blonde se demanda comment il était humainement possible de tenir autant de sacs.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Répondit poliment le bel homme aux cheveux châtains.

Rosalie dut avouer que le fiancé de sa patronne était très séduisant, il avait un charme certain, et aussi un petit accent, il devait venir du Sud du pays.

« Rosalie, je ne savais pas que vous étiez vous aussi une grande acheteuse, je me sens moins seule. »

La chef regarda le haut qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Et avec beaucoup de goût en plus.»

La blonde lui sourit en regardant le haut qu'Alice avait en sa possession. Jasper décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire une bonne action et d'éviter un potentiel incident diplomatique entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Ma chérie, on devrait y aller. Je pense que tu as acheté assez de choses pour aujourd'hui. Et j'ai promis à Emmett qu'on irait le voir à son match tout à l'heure. »

Soudain la blonde se raidit, Emmett, le beau brun. Elle avait réussi à l'oublier durant sa journée shopping. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui gâche sa journée, même quand il n'était pas là ? Alice fit la moue en entendant son cher fiancé, elle aurait préféré rester faire les magasins plutôt que d'aller voir son frère jouer au Football Américain. A chaque fois qu'elle y allait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait peur. Bien sûr elle était une supportrice hors pair, on n'entendait qu'elle qui criait à tout va pour encourager son équipe, mais quand son frère se faisait plaquer ou autre, elle avait peur pour lui. Il avait beau être grand, fort et musclé, il n'en restait pas moins un homme, il n'était pas infaillible et il pouvait se faire très mal. La petite brune regarda à nouveau le bout de tissu blanc qu'elle avait entre les mains, après un dernier soupir elle le tendit à sa nouvelle employée qui ne se fit pas prier pour le prendre.

« Tu as raison, si on n'y va pas, c'est pas _l'autre_ qui bougerait ses fesses ! »

Jasper soupira devant la remarque de sa fiancée.

« Alice …

- Je n'y peux rien ! Je ne peux pas me la voir. Elle ne sert à rien.

- On en a déjà parlé. Si Emmett l'aime ..

- Oui, ça va, je sais. » répondit sèchement la petite brune.

Cela semblait être un sujet sensible chez elle. Rosalie ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir ; elle comprit que la petite amie d'Emmett n'avait pas les faveurs de sa patronne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle aurait les faveurs d'Alice si c'était elle la petite amie de son frère. Mais cette idée lui passa rapidement, car elle en conclut que le beau brun était avec quelqu'un qu'on pouvait gentiment qualifier de «conne». En effet, Alice était quelqu'un de bien qui savait juger les gens à leur juste valeur, son fiancé était un bel exemple … Et se dire ça rendait la chose plus facile, s'il était avec quelqu'un qui ne lui allait pas, elle pouvait «l'aider» en proposant sa candidature comme petite amie. Rosalie ferma brièvement les yeux, décidément, elle ne changerait jamais. Il était avec quelqu'un, elle n'avait qu'à passer à autre chose…

Alors qu'Alice se penchait vers Jasper pour lui donner un furtif baiser afin de se faire pardonner de lui avoir répondu un peu trop brusquement, la blonde prit une grande décision: elle était Rosalie Hale, et elle était de nature combative. Par conséquent elle n'allait pas le laisser partir sans se battre. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui plaisait vraiment, elle n'allait pas abandonner si vite, et tant pis pour les règles d'éthique.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Rosalie. Ce sourire, Bella, qui était restée en retrait, l'avait bien remarqué, elle se douta un peu des pensées de la belle blonde. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle n'était pas réellement exaspérée par l'attitude de son amie ; elle devint juste un peu plus curieuse, elle voulait savoir qui était cet Emmett qui rendait Rosalie si folle.

Alice se retourna vers son employée et son amie.

« Bien, nous devons vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille encourager mon frère.

-Je vous en prie, sans vouloir être indiscrète il fait quoi comme sport ? Demanda innocemment la blonde, en se doutant quelque peu de la réponse.

- Du Football Américain.

- Hoo. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Transmettez-lui mes encouragements dans ce cas. »

Alice sourit à Rosalie avec un petit air malicieux que la blonde ne fut pas sûre de comprendre.

« Ca sera fait … Je vous dirai lundi comment ça s'est passé. Au revoir. »

La blonde la salua une dernière fois avant que l'heureux couple ne disparaisse de la boutique. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Bella sauta presque sur son amie.

« Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre avec un air coupable.

« J'ai décidé de ne pas me rendre sans avoir combattu.

- Je comprends par là que tu vas quand même séduire cet «Emmett».

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ma chère. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire pareil avec ton Edward.»

Bella rougit en entendant du prénom de son bel Apollon, c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quoique, la dernière fois elle s'en était plutôt pas mal tirée. Tout comme son amie, la brune décida que le célibat était fini pour elle, enfin, elle allait essayer de s'en tirer du moins. En effet, la brune n'était pas réputée pour sa confiance en elle, et son esprit de combativité laissait à désirer. Elle était bel et bien tout le contraire de sa meilleure amie.

Rosalie frappa dans ses mains en souriant.

« Bien, Bella on n'a pas fini nos emplettes. Si on veut sortir ce soir il faut encore faire des achats … En commençant par ce joli haut blanc. » Annonça la blonde en brandissant le haut qu'Alice lui avait rendu quelques instants auparavant.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Mais Rose, on a déjà acheté plein de choses.

- Oui, mais c'est pour la vie de tous les jours, pas pour les soirées. Allons, on ne sait jamais, on pourrait faire des rencontres intéressantes ce soir … »

* * *

** A Suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Rosalie et Bella entrèrent dans un Night Club avec la furieuse envie de bien s'amuser et surtout de danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. La danse n'était pas l'une des choses préférées de Bella, mais à force d'y être traînée quasiment tous les week-ends par Rosalie, elle y avait pris goût et il fallait dire qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. De plus, elles voulaient oublier et évacuer toute la tension qu'elles avaient accumulée au cours de la semaine. La musique parvint rapidement aux oreilles des deux jeunes femmes, et l'envie de danser se fit encore plus grande. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, elles purent apprécier l'ambiance du Night Club, il y avait des lumières vertes et beaucoup de personnes portaient des bracelets fluorescents, ce qui donnait une touche très colorée à la piste de danse. Rosalie décréta que c'était le Night Club le plus cool qu'elle ait jamais fait, mais encore une fois elles ne pouvaient le comparer qu'à celui de Forks et des villages alentour. Les deux amies partirent s'installer au bar, elles purent ainsi mieux regarder les gens qui les entouraient. La blonde constata avec plaisir que la moyenne d'âge était aux alentours de 25 ans. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, c'était décidément un Night Club qui lui plaisait, mais son plaisir fut décuplé à la vue d'un jeune qui s'approchait doucement d'elle.

Il était grand, brun et très musclé, en un mot c'était Emmett Cullen, le frère de sa patronne qui était en train de s'avancer vers elle. Il lui sourit gentiment, un léger coup d'œil derrière lui permit à Rosalie de voir qu'il était accompagné de ce qui semblait être une partie de son équipe de Football Américain. Mais Rosalie reporta bien vite son attention sur Emmett qui s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

« Tu es Rosalie c'est ça ? »

La blonde lui sourit, assez heureuse qu'il se souvienne de son prénom, elle aperçut au loin la plupart des amis du beau brun se perdre dans son décolleté comme bien d'autres l'avaient fait avant. Elle constata que seul Emmett la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, et toi tu es Emmett le frère d'Alice. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se retourna vers ses trois amis.

« Je te présente Sam, Alec et James. »

Rosalie regarda les trois jeunes hommes afin de ne pas paraître malpolie, le premier, Alec semblait être le plus jeune de la bande, les cheveux châtains avec une mèche ce qui lui donnait un air innocent. A ses côtés se trouvait Sam, il était grand, musclé et bronzé, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ressemblait quelque peu à Jacob, l'ex-petit ami de Bella. Enfin, il y avait James, il avait la peau assez pâle et des cheveux longs et blonds qu'il avait attachés en queue de cheval.

« Et quant à moi je te présente mon amie Bella. »

La blonde désigna son amie, qui s'était faite toute petite depuis la venue des nouveaux arrivants.

« Bella, je te présente _Emmett_ … La frère de ma chef. » lui dit-elle le plus innocemment possible, en essayant de faire celle qui n'avait jamais parlé de lui.

Bella comprit le message de son amie et salua le beau brun, en le détaillant. Elle pensa que c'était tout à fait le genre d'homme qui plaisait à sa meilleure amie.

A ce moment Emmett fut pris d'un dilemme, rester avec Rosalie et peut-être passer la soirée avec elle, ou alors la laisser de suite. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas se lier au frère de sa chef, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Comme si la blonde avait compris ses pensées, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« Vous voulez rester avec nous ? On est nouvelles dans la ville, et vous semblez être des habitués …

- En effet, tous les week-ends après notre Match on vient ici, c'est une sorte de tradition. » Lui répondit le brun en souriant.

Pendant ce temps ses amis s'installèrent à ces côtés. Un barman s'approcha du petit groupe et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire, une fois la commande passée pour tout le monde, Rosalie se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle avait décidé de conquérir.

« Et alors, vous avez gagné ? »

L'immense sourire qu'afficha le brun répondit à sa place.

« Bien sûr, mais je ne vais pas te cacher que c'était chaud. D'ailleurs tu as vu ma sœur dans l'après-midi non ? »

La jeune femme sourit, se doutant à quoi il faisait référence, elle se contenta de lui répondre par un regard éloquent. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise Emmett ne sourcilla pas, il fit comme si de rien n'était et lui sourit gentiment. Rosalie fut quelque peu perturbée par sa réaction, habituellement les hommes ne résistaient pas à ce regard. Heureusement pour elle, elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée des boissons. Alors que le liquide alcoolisé entrait progressivement dans son organisme, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait rien lâcher pour autant.

« Et sinon, les filles sont interdites lors de soirées ? »

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

« Heu … Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je sais pas, je vois que vous êtes seuls tous les trois.

- Haa, non. Alec et James sont célibataires, Sam attend Emily, et pour moi … Hum … Comment dire, elle n'aime pas vraiment sortir. »

Rosalie se força à sourire, mais elle se demandait qui pouvait être cette pimbêche qui n'aimait pas danser et qui n'allait jamais voir son petit ami à ses Matchs. Déjà qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, cela s'aggravait …

Une grande femme brune à la peau bronzée s'approcha du groupe. A sa vue, Sam sourit et l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune couple se sourit, et la blonde les trouva mignons tous les deux, ils allaient très bien ensemble et semblaient très amoureux. Le jeune homme prit la main de son amante et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ce qui donna une idée diabolique à la blonde. Emmett ne succombait pas à son charme ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La blonde se pencha en arrière et regarda Alec qui était justement en train de la regarder.

« Alec, ça te dirait une danse ? »

Le jeune homme parut quelque peu surpris, mais lui sourit en faisant signe qu'il était d'accord, cependant Emmett grimaça, ne s'attendant pas à ce revirement de situation. Il regarda l'employée de sa chef se lever et tendre la main à Alec pour qu'il se lève et qu'ils puissent aller danser. L'heureux jeune homme sourit à Emmett, comme pour le remercier de lui avoir présenté la jeune femme. Il eut droit à un regard noir de la part de son ami, qui n'apprécia pas trop le départ précipité de la blonde. Rosalie capta l'échange, et s'en voulut quelques secondes d'utiliser Alec pour séduire son ami, le regard que lui lança Bella ne lui permit pas de se sentir mieux. Elle avançait lentement vers la piste de danse, toujours la main dans celle du jeune Footballeur. La musique Electro qui résonnait dans la pièce la ramena à la réalité, ou plutôt à sa réalité, elle devait séduire Emmett. Point. Tant pis pour les moyens employés, de plus le fait de danser avec Alec ne voulait rien dire, ils n'allaient pas se marier pour autant. Et si on lui demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisi James, la réponse serait simple : il semblait antipathique et réservé, de plus elle n'aimait pas les blonds. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était les bruns, dans le genre d'Emmett, mais comme celui-ci était déjà en couple … Et puis elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne ! Si elle voulait danser avec Alec, elle dansait avec Alec. Voilà.

Une fois arrivée en plein milieu de la piste de danse, mais assez près du bar pour qu'Emmett puisse quand même la voir, Rosalie se mit à danser. Au bout de quelques pas de danse, elle sentit petit à petit la tension disparaître de son corps. Alors qu'elle se déchaînait de plus en plus, elle eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'Alec dansait plutôt bien. Il dansait même très bien, de nos jours c'était assez rare pour les hommes. Elle sourit franchement au jeune homme qui lui rendit son sourire, sa timidité semblait disparaître lorsqu'il dansait. Les remords qu'elle avait eus en l'invitant avaient laissé place au plaisir de danser avec lui. Alors qu'ils entamaient une nouvelle danse, ils prirent beaucoup de place, et les autres danseurs s'écartèrent un peu.

Ainsi Emmett et Bella pouvaient mieux voir le couple de danseurs. Le brun serra son verre si fort dans sa main qu'il faillit le casser, mais Bella ne remarqua rien tant elle était hypnotisée par la danse qu'avait entamée son amie avec le jeune Footballeur. Son ami assis au bar avala son verre d'une traite en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, Rosalie n'oublia pas de jeter quelques coups d'œil en direction de sa future conquête. Il la regardait danser, mais ne semblait pas aussi dérangé qu'au début, cependant la blonde remarqua que pendant qu'elle se trouvait sur la piste de danse, le jeune homme avait commandé trois verres supplémentaires seulement pour lui.  
Après une demi-heure de danse intensive, le couple partit rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient au bar. Une fois qu'il furent arrivés devant, Rosalie jeta un bref regard vers Emmett et prit son verre qu'elle avait posé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle but une gorgée pour se réhydrater, et se retourna vers Alec qui avait fait la même chose qu'elle.

« Merci beaucoup. Tu danses très bien, c'est très agréable. »

Alec lui sourit en rougissant, il semblait avoir retrouvé sa timidité.

« J'ai apprécié aussi.

- Il faudra remettre ça prochainement !

- Avec plaisir …»

* * *

**A Suivre :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Bella regarda Rosalie sourire au jeune brun. Elle soupira doucement devant l'attitude de son amie, elle ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir en séduisant Alec. Non, en fait si, elle comprenait très bien que c'était pour rendre jaloux Emmett, mais elle trouvait ce procédé assez risqué et quelque peu sadique. Elle n'aurait jamais eu une telle idée, il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais d'idée en ce qui concernait la drague, mais là c'était peut-être un peu trop. Elle n'avait pas vu Emmett particulièrement jaloux, à moins que ses quatre Vodkas cul sec soient des signes discrets, car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était en couple. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle n'avait pas encore parlé au Footballeur depuis son arrivée, il semblait être un grand bavard et loin d'être timide, pourtant il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, il s'était contenté de regarder Rosalie et son ami danser. C'était peut-être un autre indice.

Rosalie croisa le regard de Bella, et remarqua que son amie semblait en grande réflexion, elle lui sourit pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle gérait la situation, pour preuve elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Emmett et s'éloigna quelque peu avec Alec pour discuter de tout et de rien, permettant ainsi à son amie d'entamer la conversation avec le Footballeur muet. Bella inspira un bon coup en se disant que c'était pour son amie blonde et qu'elle ne devait pas tout foirer. La brune se rapprocha un peu d'Emmett pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Emmett, c'est ça ? »

L'interpellé la regarda comme s'il venait de sortir d'un songe, étant de nature très sociale, il sourit à son interlocutrice. La brune lui sourit timidement à son tour en se disant qu'il était temps de faire la conversation, en amenant petit à petit le sujet « petite amie ».

« Je me demandais, ça fait combien de temps que tu joues au Football Américain ?

- Oh, longtemps, très longtemps. Pour mes cinq ans, mes parents m'avaient acheté un ballon de Football Américain, un peu comme tous les garçons de notre pays je suppose. Le soir après son travail, mon père et moi on se faisait des passes dans le jardin. Puis je suivais les Matchs à la télé avec lui. Pour mes dix ans je suis allé au Stade, pour voir mon premier Match, c'est en voyant l'équipe de Seattle battre l'équipe de Boston que je suis complètement tombé amoureux de ce sport … »

Le jeune homme avait le regard dans le vide, à cet instant il semblait revivre son enfance. Il reporta son attention sur Bella et lui sourit.

« Je pourrais en parler pendant des heures, mais je ne sais pas si tu aimes, je risquerais de te paraître barbant. »

La brune grimaça quelque peu.

« C'est vrai que je suis nulle, je n'y comprends rien. Rosalie m'a pourtant expliqué les règles des millions de fois, elle m'a traînée à des Matchs de notre Lycée, mais rien n'y fait. J'accroche pas …

- Rosalie aime le Football ? demanda le brun, assez surpris.

- Heu … Oui, pourquoi ? »

Emmett regarda Rosalie qui était toujours en train de parler avec Alec, elle était légèrement de dos, il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû sur les fesses de la jolie blonde qui était en train de rire à une blague du jeune brun. Cet éclat de rire sembla le réveiller car il détourna subitement le regard.

« Elle n'a pas vraiment l'apparence d'une fille qui aime ce sport. »

Bella feignit l'incompréhension pour permettre au jeune homme d'approfondir son analyse.

« Je veux dire, c'est un sport brutal, rares sont les filles qui suivent et qui aiment réellement. »

Le jeune homme risqua un autre coup d'œil vers la blonde qui était en train de se commander une autre boisson, en se disant qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle vienne l'encourager un jour, lui ou son équipe toute entière se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Pendant ce temps, Bella sourit, elle avait trouvé la parfaite transition.

« J'ai cru comprendre que ta petite amie n'aimait pas le Football Américain, enfin qu'elle ne venait pas à tes Matchs…»

_C'est bien Bella, enfonce là où ça fait mal. _

La jeune brune s'étonna elle-même de la légère attaque qu'elle avait faite contre la petite amie du brun, elle trouvait que Rosalie y allait un peu fort en draguant sous ses yeux l'ami d'Emmett, mais voilà que maintenant elle envoyait des piques sur sa compagne. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle croisa le regard de son amie blonde, dans son regard elle sentit qu'elle la remerciait pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ce qui la consola un peu.

« C'est vrai, ouais. Elle est très occupée en ce moment, elle venait au début, mais c'était juste pour me faire plaisir. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ce sport. Ce qui est tout le contraire de ma sœur … C'est une vrai hystérique ! J'arrive à reconnaître sa voix alors que je suis sur le terrain, avec un casque ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire sous le regard inquisiteur de Rosalie. Elle savait que Bella n'en avait rien à faire d'Emmett, pour elle il n'y avait que son beau Médecin; malgré tout, une petite pointe de jalousie s'empara d'elle, vite balayée par le regard rassurant de la brune. Alors que cette dernière reprenait son souffle, elle croisa le regard glacé de James qui se tenait assis derrière son interlocuteur. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle ne se sentait pas rassuré par le regard de ce jeune homme sur elle. Emmett capta le regard de Bella derrière lui, il se retourna et donna une petite tape assez virile sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Et alors James, je ne te trouve pas très bavard ce soir. »

Le blond regarda alternativement son ami, puis Bella, il sembla la détailler un peu trop longtemps au goût de la brune et de la blonde qui suivait de loin l'échange. Rosalie n'apprécia pas du tout la manière dont il regardait son amie.

« Non, c'est vrai. Je crois que je suis malade, je vais y aller. »

Le blond se leva de sa chaise et paya les quelques verres qu'il avait bus. Il lança un bref regard d'au revoir à ses amis et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Emmett l'interpella.

« Attends, je te raccompagne un peu jusqu'à ta voiture. »

Le brun se leva et s'excusa auprès de Bella de partir en plein milieu de conversation, il suivit son ami blond et dit à Alec qu'il allait revenir. Et à la plus grande surprise de Rosalie, Emmett lui lança un discret clin d'œil, qu'elle fut la seule à capter. Elle sourit en regardant sa future conquête s'éloigner avant de se reconcentrer sur Alec.

« Il est bizarre votre ami non ? Enfin, je veux dire qu'il n'a rien dit de la soirée. On lui fait peur ? »

Alec éclata de rire, et Rosalie se dit qu'il était vraiment mignon, ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'homme, mais son côté innocent la faisait un peu craquer et ses yeux malicieux ne faisaient rien pour arranger la chose. La blonde se mordit la langue, elle avait peur de se perdre à son propre jeu. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, était-elle en train de tomber sous le charme d'Alec ? Rosalie était en pleine délibération intérieure sur ce qui se passait avec le jeune homme en face d'elle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bella, qui sentait la détresse de son amie.

« Ces derniers temps il est plutôt réservé, c'est vrai qu'il ne se livre pas facilement aux gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Mais quand il est bien avec quelqu'un, c'est quelqu'un de très fidèle. Vraiment. »

Rosalie se reconcentra sur ce que disait le jeune homme qui la tentait horriblement ce soir là.

« Tu sais, il y a quelques mois il était très attaché à Alice… annonça Alec.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux dire qu'il …

- Oui, il était fou d'elle. Il ne le montrait pas trop, mais c'était très visible, à chaque fois qu'elle était là, il ne faisait que la regarder.

- Et Emmett ?

- Je sais qu'au début il n'appréciait pas trop, c'est sa petite sœur après tout. Mais il savait qu'avec James elle ne craignait rien, et de toute façon elle n'a jamais été vraiment intéressée. Puis un jour elle a rencontré Jasper, et là c'était foutu pour James. »

Rosalie hocha la tête, elle avait vu Jasper et Alice et cela se voyait très bien qu'ils étaient très amoureux, et elle-même, entre James et Jasper elle aurait choisi Jasper, il semblait bien mieux, plus attentionné. James avait un air de tueur en série psychopathe, dans le genre quand il a une proie, il ne veut pas la lâcher. La blonde avait pris un peu peur, car il avait regardé son amie brune avec insistance au cours de la soirée.

« Tu sais, ces derniers temps, il est plus secret. C'est assez bizarre, il sort moins avec nous.

- Il a peut-être une petite amie. »

Alec haussa les épaules à la remarque de la blonde. Rosalie regarda vers la porte et aperçut Emmett arriver en souriant. Son cœur se mit à battre bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était terriblement sexy dans son T-Shirt noir, lorsqu'elle le regardait elle n'avait plus de doute, c'était lui qu'elle voulait. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle lorsqu'il n'était pas là et qu'elle était avec Alec ?

* * *

**A Suivre ...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« Tu veux boire autre chose ? » lui proposa Alec gentiment.

Rosalie détourna son regard d'Emmett.

« Ho oui, pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle en voyant son verre vide.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, choisis pour moi. » dit-elle en souriant.

Alec se leva et s'approcha du bar, et par la même occasion d'Emmett qui venait de se rasseoir aux côtés de Bella. La blonde aperçut le plus musclé des hommes proposer un verre à la brune, cette dernière refusa poliment, mais Emmett insista un peu. Après un bref coup d'œil à Rosalie, Bella finit par accepter de prendre un Coca-Cola. Une fois servis, les trois jeunes gens vinrent à la table de Rosalie. Alec lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide orangé, ce qui la surprit quelque peu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- « La spécialité du Chef », une de mes boissons préférées. C'est le sponsor de nos sorties avec Alec et James. » répondit Emmett, souriant, avant d'avaler la moitié de son verre.

Le grand brun ne tomba pas dans les pommes sur le coup, et la belle blonde se dit que cela ne devait pas être pire que le « Lili's Pop », la boisson qu'ils servaient dans le bar de Forks. Elle inspira un coup avant de boire, sachant très bien que tous les yeux qui se trouvaient autour de la table étaient rivés sur elle. Lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec son organisme, elle eut l'agréable surprise de sentir un mélange de Vodka, de Pomme, d'Orange et de Menthe. Il y avait aussi un autre goût qui lui était familier, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais ce mélange était très bon, et pas très fort. Du moins, il n'en avait pas l'air, peut-être que demain elle serait d'un autre avis.

« Alors ? » lui demanda Emmett, tout excité de connaître son avis.

Rosalie sourit, et se dit qu'à cet instant il ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, ses yeux étaient aussi pétillants que lorsque Alice avait senti un bon coup pour le travail. La blonde vit le moment où Emmett allait se mettre à sautiller sur place, comme elle avait vu faire sa sœur une fois, lorsque son fiancé lui avait annoncé qu'il avait réservé une table dans le restaurant le plus coté de la ville pour l'anniversaire de leur relation. Rosalie avait trouvé cela un peu vieux jeu, mais tellement mignon.

« C'est super, j'adore ! »

Les deux hommes lui sourirent, tandis que la blonde essayait de rester neutre entre eux, même si son cœur balançait pour Emmett, à ce moment précis elle en était sûre. Ce dernier bougea bizarrement et sortit son téléphone portable, un étrange sourire illumina son visage. Rosalie le trouva magnifique, mais eut peur que ce sourire ne soit destiné à sa petite amie qui pouvait très bien être l'interlocutrice du grand brun aux yeux verts.

« Hey cousin, comment tu vas ?? »

Cousin ? Ouf, ce n'était pas _l'autre_ …

Rosalie ne s'en voulut même pas de considérer la petite amie d'Emmett comme l'autre, même si théoriquement, cette dernière avait été là avant la blonde. Donc s'il devait y avoir une _autre,_ cela aurait dû être Rosalie. Mais ce raisonnement était bien loin de celui de la jeune femme qui convoitait le grand brun, elle voulait Emmett comme petit copain, et ce n'était pas une pimbêche qu'elle ne connaissait même pas qui allait l'en empêcher.

« Oui, on est à une table près du bar.

- …

- Très bien. A tout de suite. Tchou. »

Emmett rangea son portable dans sa poche arrière avant de boire un petit coup, puis il s'adressa aux trois autres.

« C'est mon cousin, il va passer dans quelques instants. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Rosalie était curieuse de savoir comment pouvait être ce cousin, était-il aussi beau que le grand brun qui se trouvait à sa droite ? La beauté était-elle dans les gènes ? Si c'était le cas, leurs futurs enfants seraient absolument parfaits ! La blonde se gifla mentalement, voilà que maintenant elle voulait lui faire un enfant. Elle était vraiment folle, ou alors cette « Spécialité du Chef » était finalement trop forte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett sourit dans la direction de la porte: son cousin arrivait. Il fit de grands signes tout sauf discrets pour que ce dernier puisse le voir. Rosalie aperçut un homme qui devait avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans s'approcher d'eux, il était quelque peu musclé mais bien moins que les membres de l'équipe de Football Américain dont elle venait de faire la connaissance. Le cousin d'Emmett leur sourit, et la blonde dut avouer qu'il avait un très joli sourire. Une fois qu'il fut à la hauteur de la table, il salua tout le monde d'un hochement de tête et Bella faillit s'étouffer avec son Coca, un fait que seule Rosalie remarqua. Elle tapota le dos de son amie en lui demandant si ça allait, mais la brune fut incapable de lui répondre.

« Edward ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! »

Soudain, tout se fit clair dans l'esprit de la blonde. Edward. C'était le prénom du beau médecin qui faisait tant rêver sa meilleure amie. Rosalie prit le temps de mieux le regarder, bien sûr qu'il était mignon, mais elle ne le trouvait pas du tout à son goût physiquement. Il faisait trop sérieux, il était plus du style de Bella, même si Jacob était son opposé.

Bella quant à elle se souvint pourquoi le nom de Cullen lui était familier, c'était le nom de famille de la patronne de sa meilleure amie.

« Je te présente Rosalie et Bella. » lui dit Emmett en montrant successivement les deux jeunes femmes.

Edward regarda Rosalie quelques brèves secondes, alors qu'il s'attarda plus sur le visage de Bella. Habituellement la blonde aurait été vexée d'une tel comportement envers elle, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Et d'une parce que son amie était très intéressée par le jeune docteur, et de deux parce qu'elle était elle-même très intéressée par le joueur de Football Américain. Edward sourit à la brune pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait reconnue.

« Enchanté de vous connaître, et de te revoir Bella.

- Wow, cousin. Tu me caches des choses, tu sais ce que c'est qu'une fille? s'exclama le grand brun.

- Très drôle Emmett ! lui répondit le médecin d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je te taquine ! »

Et comme pour le lui montrer, il abattit sa main dans le dos du médecin qui faillit s'écraser sur la table sous la force du coup.

« Tu vas boire quelque chose quand même ? »

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Edward partit quelques instants avant de revenir avec un verre.

« Du Coca Edward ? Non mais je rêve, avec le choix qu'il y a ! On dirait Bella, on va vous marier tous les deux ! »

Un éclat de rire général se propagea autour de la table, sauf que Bella et Edward riaient plutôt jaune. La jeune femme blonde sentit que son amie était tendue, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire diversion.

« Ca vous dit d'aller danser ? »

A l'annonce de cette proposition, Alec sauta de sa chaise avec un grand sourire, mais Rosalie eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'Emmett était partant pour aller danser lui aussi. Alors que les deux hommes et la blonde se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, Bella resta assise en buvant un peu de son Coca.

« Tu ne veux pas danser ? demanda gentiment le médecin alors qu'il se levait lui aussi pour aller danser.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ose pas trop … »

Edward lui sourit et lui tendit sa main.

« C'est pas grave, moi non plus, viens, j'aurai l'air moins ridicule. »

Bella tendit sa main pour prendre celle du jeune médecin, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il y avait quelques heures cet homme était un fantasme, un rêve et voilà que maintenant il lui tenait la main pour aller danser. La brune se retrouva au milieu de la piste de danse, elle vit à sa droite Rosalie danser avec les deux sportifs, en croisant le regard de la blonde elle lui sourit, pour toute réponse l'autre femme lui lança un clin d'œil. La main libre d'Edward se retrouva dans le dos de la brune qui commençait à avoir du mal à garder une respiration normale. Le jeune médecin, qui sentait la bibliothécaire hésiter, décida de prendre les choses en main comme c'était le rôle des hommes, ce fut donc lui qui mena leur danse. Bella se rendit compte à ce moment précis que le jeune homme lui avait menti, car il dansait divinement bien.

Rosalie, qui continuait à danser, suivait les échanges de Bella et de son médecin de loin. La blonde remarqua que son amie paniquait quelque peu, mais Edward ne semblait pas totalement à l'aise non plus. Elle sourit en se disant que c'était plus que bon signe pour la brune. Quant à elle, elle devait constamment faire attention lorsqu'elle dansait : elle ne devait pas montrer que seul Emmett l'intéressait, elle se concentrait donc un peu plus sur Alec, mais à sa plus grande joie, au bout de deux morceaux ce dernier s'excusa et disparut de la piste de danse, sûrement pour aller aux toilettes. Rosalie se retrouva donc seule avec Emmett, elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour l'éviter, elle se rapprocha donc dangereusement de lui pour danser. Il ne dansait pas aussi bien qu'Alec, mais on pouvait voir qu'il prenait du plaisir à bouger comme un fou sur une piste de danse. Les deux personnes se mirent donc à danser côte à côte, peut-être un peu trop près pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà une petite amie. La blonde sentait que son partenaire de danse hésitait quelque peu, peut-être parce qu'elle avait un effet ravageur sur lui, se dit Rosalie. Raa! Mais non, s'il était hésitant c'était parce qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un. Cependant la fin de la danse arriva, trop vite pour au moins un des deux danseurs.

Emmett fit signe à Rosalie qu'il retournait boire un coup, elle lui sourit et l'accompagna. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à proximité de Bella et d'Edward, ils s'arrêtèrent de danser eux aussi afin de les suivre. Les deux amies se regardèrent d'un air complice tandis qu'Emmett se disait qu'il avait de quoi se moquer de son cousin préféré pour les prochains jours à venir, malheureusement pour lui, le médecin n'avait rien raté de sa danse avec la blonde, il aurait par conséquent de quoi répondre au grand brun.

* * *

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 7

_Tous comme pour mon autre Fic, je m'escuse du retard :S_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

Quelques verres et fous rires plus tard, le bar dans lequel se trouvaient les jeunes gens ferma. C'est donc avec regrets qu'ils se quittèrent, ayant tous passé une agréable soirée. Edward proposa aux filles de les raccompagner jusqu'à leur voiture, pour être sûr que rien ne leur arriverait. Bella trouva ce geste mignon, son médecin lui semblait encore plus craquant qu'auparavant. Alec et Emmett étaient tombés d'accord avec ce dernier, les deux Footballeurs partirent donc en direction de la voiture tout comme les deux jeunes femmes, accompagnées d'Edward. Rosalie laissa son amie avec l'homme qui l'intéressait et marcha en compagnie des jeunes hommes restants.

« Merci beaucoup, on a passé une agréable soirée. » annonça la blonde, qui reçut deux sourires en guise de réponse.

Celui d'Emmett la toucha plus que celui de son compagnon.

« Nous aussi, lui répondit Alec, qui était bien moins timide qu'au début de la soirée.

- C'est vrai, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir. »

La blonde sourit à Emmett, qui venait de prononcer la dernière phrase, elle avait plus que l'intention de les revoir.

Pendant ce temps, le Footballeur se demandait pourquoi il lui avait dit cela si rapidement. Bien sûr qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée en leur compagnie, plus en compagnie de la blonde que de la brune, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Bella qui marchait devant avec son cousin, leur conversation semblait timide, et il sourit en se disant qu'Edward n'était visiblement pas insensible au charme de la brune, cela lui faisait plaisir pour lui. Quant à lui, il devait avouer que la blonde ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Elle était dotée d'une beauté époustouflante, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il était en couple, et habituellement ce genre de pensées ne lui traversait pas l'esprit. Il était fidèle, mais Rosalie lui faisait un effet que jamais il n'avait ressenti auprès d'une femme, et il se sentait coupable. De plus Alec semblait bien l'apprécier et il ne devait pas empiéter sur les plates-bandes de son ami. C'était un principe entre eux, ils ne voulaient pas que leur amitié soit gâchée par des filles, ainsi James, Alec, Sam et lui s'étaient promis de ne jamais piquer la petite amie, ou bien la petite amie potentielle des autres. Cela faisait des années que ce « pacte » avait été scellé, et autant d'années qu'il marchait. Cependant, il se sentait toujours troublé par cette jeune femme, qui était aussi l'employée de sa sœur. Emmett soupira, pourquoi pensait-il autant tout à coup ? Il était près de 3 heures du matin... Donc ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure de penser à tout cela, de plus il avait bu quelques verres de trop qui embrumaient son esprit.

Une fois devant la voiture des jeunes femmes, Emmett se sentit soulagé de quitter cette femme qui faisait naître tant d'incertitudes dans son esprit, mais il fut aussi déçu de la voir partir.

« Bien, c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, leur dit Rosalie. Peut-être qu'on se verra la semaine prochaine.

- Même heure même endroit? demanda Emmett en se giflant mentalement, sachant que ce n'était pas très judicieux de sa part de lui dire cela.

- Avec plaisir. A la semaine prochaine. »

Puis Rosalie se glissa dans la voiture avec grâce, pendant que Bella disait timidement au revoir à Edward, qui lui répondit qu'ils se reverraient à la Bibliothèque dans la semaine. La voiture des filles démarra sous le regard de trois jeunes hommes heureux d'avoir passé la soirée en si bonne compagnie. Tandis que Bella conduisait pour se rendre à leur appartement, Rosalie n'étant pas légalement en état de conduire avec les verres qu'elle avait bus durant la soirée, les deux amies réfléchissaient en silence sur la soirée qui venait de se passer.

Bella était vraiment heureuse d'avoir suivi la blonde dans ce Night Club, qui au départ ne lui inspirait pas confiance. En effet, elle avait pu voir, parler et même danser avec son Dieu Grec du nom d'Edward Cullen. Il était adorable, si beau, si... parfait. Elle repensa à leur danse, Grand Dieu, il dansait si bien. Bella sourit, en pensant qu'elle avait l'air d'une adolescente en ce moment même, elle ne trouvait aucun défaut au médecin, comme si un être parfait pouvait exister... Elle se dit que cet homme était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection, cette idée lui faisait presque peur.

Rosalie quant à elle était aussi fière d'elle, trouver Emmett dans un bar était vraiment une coïncidence énorme, comme une sorte de signe. Habituellement elle ne croyait pas à ce genre de bêtises, mais ce soir elle se posait la question. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de bars dans Seattle, combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'elle choisisse celui où le frère de sa Chef allait depuis des années après son Match ? La soirée repassa rapidement dans sa tête, et avec ceci le facteur « Alec », bien, il était assez mignon, mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre de mec. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle pourrait très bien s'entendre avec lui, d'un point de vue strictement amical. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait vraiment adoré danser avec lui, et qu'elle serait heureuse de le revoir aussi. Puis James s'imposa à son esprit, elle frissonna involontairement au souvenir du blond. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, elle se demandait même comment il pouvait faire partie de la bande d'amis qu'Emmett, Alec et Sam formaient. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs venu avec eux et sa copine pendant qu'ils étaient installés dans un coin de la salle. Elle les avait trouvés très sympathiques, et très amoureux, ce qui la rendait incroyablement rêveuse aussi. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, et le fait de les voir si heureux lui donnait envie de connaître ce sentiment. Rosalie avait demandé au jeune couple de lui raconter leur histoire, et avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'ils avaient tous deux eu ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre.

« Quand j'ai croisé son regard, je me suis dit que c'était la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vue, et qu'elle était pour moi. »

C'était les paroles de Sam, qu'il avait prononcées en regardant amoureusement la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. La blonde n'était pas près d'oublier le regard qu'ils avaient échangé à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Rosalie chassa ce souvenir lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, toujours silencieuse, ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très fatiguée. La blonde regarda son amie, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, sûrement avec un beau médecin.

« Alors Bella, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elles entraient dans leur appartement.

La Bibliothécaire la regarda en souriant.

« Je suppose que tu connais déjà la réponse... »

Son amie la regarda d'un air coupable mais joyeux.

« On en parlera demain, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- Tu m'étonnes, draguer deux mecs à la fois … »

Pour toute réponse, Bella reçut une veste en cuir sur la tête. Ce qui fit partir les deux jeunes femmes dans un fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je crois qu'on devrait vraiment aller se coucher, voilà qu'on rigole pour un rien. »

Rosalie fut d'accord avec son amie et fila dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Elle se mit en pyjama en un temps record pour elle, puis elle se dirigea vers son lit. Dès la seconde où elle fut allongée dessus, elle dormait. Ces rêves furent habités par un magnifique Footballeur aux yeux verts. Tandis que ceux de l'occupante de la chambre voisine étaient remplis d'un cardiologue aux cheveux cuivrés. Inutile de préciser que le réveil fut dur pour les deux anciennes habitantes de Forks le lendemain.

* * *

Rosalie se trouvait dans les locaux de l'entreprise de publicité, assise devant son ordinateur, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sans qu'elle le veuille réellement, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à la soirée de samedi, il y avait déjà quelques jours. Après un énième soupir, elle tenta encore une fois de se concentrer sur le travail qu'elle avait à faire. Cependant, ce fut au moment où elle trouvait enfin la volonté de se mettre au travail qu'Alice débarqua dans son bureau. Après quelques échanges professionnels, la jeune femme regarda son employée avec des yeux pétillants.

« Il paraît que vous avez passé une soirée en compagnie de mon frère ? »

Rosalie se sentit paniquer sur le coup, bien qu'elle n'en laisse rien voir. Elle n'avait pas pensé que sa patronne pourrait ne pas voir d'un bon œil le fait que l'une de ses employées fréquente son frère.

« Oui, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne...

- Non, pas du tout, mon frère fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie... Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ! »

La blonde la regarda d'un air soulagé, mais elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle lui avait dit que son frère faisait ce qu'il voulait. Etait-ce une remarque sur le choix de sa petite amie ? Inconsciemment, elle espérait que ce soit le cas.

« Il parait que mon cousin n'est pas insensible à votre amie... »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent malicieusement, chacune contente pour la personne qu'elle connaisssait.

« Bella sera très heureuse de l'apprendre. »

Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois, mais furent interrompues par une femme aux cheveux roux.

« Alice, je voudrais te voir. »

Le ton pris par la rousse déplut fortement à Rosalie, elle put constater qu'Alice ne semblait pas ravie non plus.

« J'arrive. » répondit-elle d'un ton cassant que la blonde ne lui connaissait pas.

En se levant de la chaise où elle était assise, la petite brune eut un regard que Rosalie ne comprit pas. Alice se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante rapidement, puis se retourna de nouveau vers la blonde, un sourire indescriptible aux lèvres.

« Rosalie, ma nouvelle employée, fit-elle à l'adresse de la rousse. Rosalie, je te présente la petite amie de mon frère. Victoria. »

**A suivre**


	9. Chapter 8

_Comme toujours merci à ma Beta Inkfire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review cela fait toujours plaisir ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Bella était derrière le comptoir de la Bibliothèque, en train d'essayer de se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait Jessica. Apparamment, cette dernière avait passé son week-end avec « Mike », un jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans un bar. Il était serveur. Mais il y avait aussi « John », un jeune avocat et « Riley » ... Cependant, après le cinquième nom de garçon, Bella décrocha. Elle se mit donc à rêvasser à son week-end et surtout au beau cardiologue avec qui elle avait dansé. Il était passé la veille à la Bibliothèque, mais il avait fallu que ce soit Jessica qui lui saute dessus et l'enregistre. Cependant lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il lui avait souri. Ah ... ce sourire, elle était encore plus tombée sous le charme du jeune médecin, si cela pouvait encore être possible.

« Et alors, il m'a dit que son frère faisait de la guitare... Bella ! Tu m'écoutes ? » s'exclama Jessica, qui venait de se rendre compte que sa collègue ne disait plus rien.

La jeune femme s'arracha au souvenir du plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu pour regarder son interlocutrice.

« Désolée, oui donc tu disais... »

Jessica détailla la jeune brune quelques instants, puis parut satisfaite de sa réponse et repartit dans son discours sur le frère relativement connu de « Riley » ou peut-être de « Dan ». Bella ne fit aucun effort supplémentaire pour faire semblant d'écouter sa collègue. Elle se replongea donc dans son souvenir de la veille.

Edward s'était approché d'elle après avoir enregistré son livre, et, soit dit en passant, snobé Jessica qui commençait à le draguer.

« Bonjour, Bella. Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Cette dernière avait essayé de ne pas sourire de manière excessive comme une adolescente, ce qui avait plutôt bien marché. Après quelques échanges polis entre les deux jeunes gens, Edward proposa à la jolie brune de prendre un verre en sa compagnie le jeudi qui arrivait. Inutile de préciser qu'elle accepta avec joie. Après un dernier sourire pour sa Bibliothécaire et un simple regard poli pour sa collègue, le Dieu Grec quitta les lieux avec grâce, sous le regard plus que satisfait de la brune, et celui, quelque peu outré, de Jessica.

Jeudi, c'était demain.

Cette phrase résonnait sans cesse dans l'esprit d'Edward, qui parcourait le couloir de l'Hôpital de la ville. Demain, il allait pouvoir retrouver Bella, sa belle aux yeux chocolat. Il se rendit compte qu'il arborait un sourire idiot lorsqu'un groupe de personnes se retourna sur son passage. Il reprit son air occupé de médecin, même si la plupart de ses pensées allaient toujours vers Bella. Il se demanda quelques instants si c'était son vrai prénom, ou seulement un diminutif... Il pourrait le lui demander le lendemain. Ses pensées furent coupées une fois qu'il fut dehors, sentant le froid qui traversait ses vêtements. Alors qu'il remontait son col, sous l'œil appréciateur de deux jeunes femmes qui rentraient dans l'établissement médical, il aperçut la voiture de son cousin, non loin sur le parking.

Il sourit à sa vue, le mercredi midi les deux jeunes Cullen avaient pris l'habitude de se voir. Et ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle.

« Alors, comment tu vas cousin ? »

La voix chaleureuse d'Emmett résonna lorsque le médecin entra dans l'habitacle.

« Très bien, c'est assez calme en ce moment... »

Avec un sourire pour son cousin, le plus musclé des Cullen démarra. Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant non loin du lieu de travail d'Edward, pour qu'il ne soit pas loin de l'hôpital si une urgence arrivait.

« Vraiment ? Tu l'as invitée à boire un coup avec toi ? Je te félicite, moi qui pensais que tu allais finir seul... »

Un regard noir répondit à la remarque du joueur de Football, qui se mit à rire encore plus fort. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, le brun ajouta qu'il la trouvait très bien pour lui, et qu'il était heureux qu'une fille le soit. Ce qui lui valut un énième regard froid de son cousin, avant qu'un sourire presque sadique ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Et toi, avec Victoria ? Tout se passe bien ? »

Si Emmett fut surpris par cette question, rien sur son visage ne le laissa transparaître. Bien sûr, tout allait bien... Enfin, ce n'était plus comme au début, mais c'était normal, non ? Elle était de plus en plus distante... Mais ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe... Comme dans tous les couples...

Cependant, un doute passa dans les yeux d'Emmett, qui se rendit compte que tout n'allait pas si bien qu'il ne l'avait espéré...

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure, culpabilisant quelques secondes d'avoir posé une question qu'il n'aurait peut-être dû garder pour lui. Mais il aimait son cousin, et il trouvait que cette Victoria n'était pas pour lui, elle était trop... fausse. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Non, en fait il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais il n'avait jamais osé vraiment le dire à Emmett.

« Oui, tout va bien. » lui répondit son cousin, ce qui ne fut convaincant pour personne.

Mais aucun des cousins Cullen ne fit de commentaire supplémentaire... Enfin, pendant quelques secondes, en effet Edward semblait décidé à faire comprendre au brun qu'il devait quitter la rousse.

« Et Rosalie ? »

Emmett regarda le médecin, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, et surtout pourquoi il lui parlait de la belle blonde.

« Quoi, Rosalie ? demanda-t-il, le plus innocemment possible.

- Je sais pas... Elle est jolie.

- Je croyais que tu étais intéressé par Bella. »

La réponse du sportif était plus froide que ce qu'il avait espéré, mais Edward eut la gentillesse de ne rien relever.

« Oui, mais je ne parlais pas pour moi... »

La phrase resta en suspens pendant quelques instants, avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par l'addition qui arrivait. Une fois la conversation reprise entre eux, ce fut sur un autre sujet. Edward voulait laisser son cousin cogiter sur la belle blonde. Il avait bien vu comment il la regardait, et comment il s'était conduit avec elle. De plus, elle semblait aussi intéressée par lui, quoiqu'elle ait aussi passé pas mal de temps avec Alec. De toute façon, il se dit que son cousin avait passé assez de temps avec Victoria, il devait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'il ne s'attache trop à elle et qu'elle le fasse souffrir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'insinuer dans les couples, mais ici c'était différent, il sentait vraiment que la rousse n'était pas une personne de confiance. Et son instinct protecteur envers les siens était bien trop fort.

Emmett déposa Edward une demi-heure plus tard devant l'hôpital en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour le lendemain avec la jeune brune. Alors que le médecin lui faisait un ultime signe de la main, le conducteur se mit à réfléchir à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue vers la fin du repas. Il se rendit compte que sa relation avec Victoria n'allait peut-être pas aussi bien que cela, même s'il avait fait des efforts comme elle le lui avait demandé. Mais pourtant, elle semblait plus distante ces temps-ci, comme si elle pensait sans arrêt à autre chose.

Alors qu'il tournait à un carrefour, l'image de l'employée de sa sœur lui vint à l'esprit. Rosalie... Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme d'une telle beauté, bien sûr il trouvait sa petite amie plus que jolie, mais comparée à la blonde... De plus elle avait de nombreuses autres qualités, elle n'était pas sans cervelle comme on pourrait le penser d'une femme aussi belle. Elle avait un humour certain, était une déesse sur la piste de danse, semblait s'intéresser au Football Américain... Mais ses pensées furent coupées par la vision de la blonde en train de danser avec son ami Alec. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mains s'aggrippèrent au volant, et il fit un léger écart en voulant changer de vitesse.

Il devait arrêter de penser à elle, il était un homme pris. Il était avec Victoria, qui soit dit en passant n'était pas dans leur appartement. Il en fit le tour en une minute mais ne trouva pas de mot lui indiquant où elle se trouvait, comme c'était le cas au début de leur relation. Il eut envie de lui téléphoner, mais il ne voulait pas jouer au petit ami jaloux. Elle devait sûrement être avec ses amies ou en train de faire du shopping... Il soupira en se disant qu'il devait s'occuper l'esprit... Il réfléchissait trop en ce moment. Un coup d'œil vers l'heure lui indica qu'il n'allait commencer son travail, vendeur de chaussures de sport, que dans une heure. Il avait donc une heure à tuer, il pourrait peut-être passer voir Alec... Cependant, pour la première fois, il n'eut pas envie de le voir, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi. Il décida donc d'appeler James, mais se rappela que lors de leur entraînement le matin même, il lui avait dit qu'il partait voir ses parents. Le joueur de Football prit ses clés de voiture et décida de quitter son appartement qui lui semblait trop vide. Il pourrait peut-être faire un tour... Pourquoi pas aller au bureau de sa sœur. Mais il changea vite d'idée lorsque le souvenir d'une belle blonde fit apparition dans son esprit... Il ne devait pas jouer avec le feu.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le sang de la belle blonde se figea, alors c'était elle... Victoria, la copine d'Emmett Cullen. La rouquine la regarda d'un air désabusé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Alice avait pris la peine de la présenter. N'ayant même pas envie d'être aimable, Victoria haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de la sœur de son petit ami avant de répondre froidement.

« Je dois te parler, Alice. »

A la plus grande stupéfaction de Rosalie, sa jeune patronne lui adressa un sourire, et se dirigea vers la porte, devancée par Victoria. La blonde fut assaillie de mille questions, pourquoi sa patronne semblait-elle tout à coup heureuse de lui présenter la rousse, dont elle avait très bien compris qu'elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur ? Ce qui souleva une autre question, comment Emmett pouvait-il être avec une telle femme ? Elle s'était imaginé la rousse à de nombreuses reprises, mais la réalité était très loin de toutes ses réflexions, sa concurrente était bien pire... Oui, car dorénavant, elle considérait la rousse comme une adversaire. Au début, elle ne voulait pas réellement que ce soit une compétition, en effet elle ne connaissait pas la personne qu'elle avait en face. Mais maintenant cela avait changé, Victoria était tout simplement une femme odieuse, même pas cinq minutes avaient suffi pour lui en donner la preuve, rien qu'en voyant comment elle avait parlé à Alice, une des personnes les plus gentilles et attachantes qu'avait rencontrées Rosalie. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, une guerre venait de s'engager... Et elle était plus que déterminée à la gagner.

Cependant, un léger doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de la guerrière, comment le beau brun pouvait-il être avec une telle femme, comment avaient-ils pu finir ensemble? Ils semblaient totalement opposés. Et depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ensemble, pourquoi était-il toujours avec elle? Etait-il toujours amoureux ? L'avait-il été ? S'ils étaient toujours ensemble, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était attaché à elle ? Jouait-elle un double jeu ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas dans le couloir, un coup d'œil vers la porte lui permit de voir qu'il s'agissait de Victoria qui quittait les lieux. Elle semblait contrariée, et Rosalie en fut heureuse, sans ressentir une once de culpabilité. De quoi avait-elle parlé avec Alice ? S'agissait-il d'Emmett ? Cela devait avoir un rapport, parce qu'il était évident que les deux jeunes femmes ne se seraient jamais adressé la parole en temps normal, étant toutes deux totalement différentes. Rosalie stoppa son flot de réflexions, elle avait du travail à faire, elle pourrait en parler à Bella ce soir, elle pourrait critiquer à son aise sa nouvelle concurrente et concocter des plans pour conquérir le cœur du beau Footballeur. Et Bella pourrait en faire de même avec Edward.

Rosalie ne recroisa pas Alice de la journée, elle ne put donc lui demander, subtilement bien sûr, de quoi elle avait parlé avec la rousse, c'est donc résignée qu'elle entra dans son appartement. La blonde trouva Bella sur le canapé en train de lire, encore, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle remarqua que son amie semblait troublée, elle jouait avec la page qu'elle tenait dans la main, et ses yeux ne parcouraient pas les lignes à une vitesse affolante, autrement dit, elle ne lisait pas mais était en train de rêvasser.

« Bella ? »

Cette dernière leva les yeux de son livre, depuis longtemps oublié. Elle vit sa meilleure amie s'asseoir à ses côtés, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda prudemment la blonde.

La brune savait qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot, elle décida donc de raconter ce qui la préoccupait.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier, parce que j'étais encore sous le choc, si on peut dire. Alors ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ? »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie avait bien pu lui cacher quelque chose, elle espéra que ce ne soit pas trop grave. Bella avait l'habitude de tout dramatiser.

« D'accord. »

Bella se mit à se tordre les mains et à se remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, un signe de nervosité chez la brune.

« Alors voilà, hier dans l'après-midi, il y a Edward qui est passé à la Bibliothèque. Et après avoir été servi si _gentiment_ par Jessica... »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde devant la remarque de son amie.

« Il est venu me voir, et... il m'a proposé de boire un coup avec lui... demain. »

Le sourire déjà présent de Rosalie s'agrandit devant l'annonce de son amie.

« Mais c'est génial Bella ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Vous allez aller où ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il passerait me prendre à la Bibliothèque à la fin de mes horaires.

- Wahou, félicitations ! Ça avance pour toi... »

Bella lui sourit, effectivement heureuse, mais elle était une stressée. Et si jamais ils n'avaient aucun point commun ? Si jamais ils ne s'entendaient pas, ou pire, s'il y avait de nombreux blancs dans leurs conversations ? De plus, elle avait peur que sa timidité, qu'elle avait de temps de temps à combattre, ne réapparaisse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Ça en fait une, au moins. »

Bella regarda son amie d'un air interrogateur, elle aussi lui cachait-elle des choses ?

« Comment ça ? »

Rosalie soupira au souvenir de sa journée.

« J'ai croisé Victoria aujourd'hui, tu sais, la copine d'Emmett. »

Alors que la brune allait lui demander des détails, la blonde se mit à la décrire.

« Elle est horrible, je ne veux pas dire physiquement, elle est assez jolie et a un certain charme, mais qui a vite fait de disparaître quand elle commence à parler ! Tu aurais dû voir comment elle s'est adressée à Alice ! Vraiment navrant. Aucune classe... Je ne dis pas que j'en ai beaucoup, mais tout de même... Aucune politesse aussi... Je suis sûre qu'elle a un égo surdimensionné. Je me demande comment Emmett a pu être attiré par elle, en fait si j'étais avec lui je lui rendrais service... »

Bella secoua la tête en riant, décidément la blonde était une vraie tornade de temps en temps, elle pouvait débiter tant de paroles en si peu de temps, et parfois le contenu... Elle se doutait que la rousse n'était pas une personne aimable, pour laisser son copain seul pendant les matchs, cela montrait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de tact. Peut-être ne pas aller à tous, mais au moins un sur trois.

Cependant, de là à dire qu'elle allait lui rendre service...

« Hey, la modestie tu connais ? »

Les deux amies se mirent à rire, effectivement, la modestie était parfois oubliée chez la blonde. Alors que le fou rire dans lequel s'étaient engagées les colocataires prenait fin, Bella eut une idée.

« Tu sais, demain je pourrais parler à Edward, je veux dire de Victoria et Emmett, savoir ce qu'il en pense. »

Ainsi, elle aurait un sujet de conversation, et cela pourrait aider son amie à savoir où elle en était.

« Oh, Bella, tu ferais vraiment ça ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Rosalie remercia la brune en la serrant dans ses bras quelques secondes. Maintenant, elles étaient deux à attendre avec impatience le rendez-vous de Bella le lendemain.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Edward vint chercher Bella à la Bibliothèque. La conversation s'engagea sur la matinée du jeune homme, qui était plus mouvementée que les livres de la brune, ils arrivèrent au bar pendant qu'il était en train d'expliquer qu'il avait dû faire en urgence un triple pontage à un fumeur. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment tout en sirotant leurs Cocas, jusqu'à ce que Bella se décide à lui parler de son cousin.

« Et sinon, Rosalie me demandait si Emmett avait un match ce week-end ... Elle aimerait bien aller en voir un. »

Edward regarda la jeune femme d'un air complice, il lui confirma qu'il jouait ce week-end et lui écrivit l'adresse du stade sur une serviette. Il lui tendit le bout de papier, Bella trouva qu'il avait une magnifique écriture, contrairement à tous les médecins qu'elle avait eu la « chance » de rencontrer grâce à sa malchance. Elle eut aussi la surprise de trouver un numéro de téléphone.

« C'est le mien, annonça Edward. Au cas où vous vous perdriez. Je viendrai aussi, même si personnellement je préfère le Baseball. »

Bella lui sourit en lui disant que le sport n'était pas vraiment son point fort, ils se perdirent quelques instants dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne décide d'engager la conversation sur sa colocataire.

« Alors comme ça, Rosalie aime le Football Américain ?

- Tu plaisantes, elle adore ça ! Une vraie hystérique !

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'entend bien avec Alice, ma cousine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est hystérique aussi devant les matchs, les Pom-Pom Girls font minables à côté. »

La brune se dit que c'était une perche tendue pour s'engager sur le sujet Victoria, une perche qu'elle s'empressa de saisir.

« Et donc, la copine à Emmett ne va pas le voir ? »

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux marron du jeune Cardiologue, et Bella comprit que lui non plus ne portait pas la rousse dans son cœur.

« Non, elle n'y va jamais. Je ne sais pas même pas si elle y est déjà allée une seule fois, rien que pour lui faire plaisir...

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier... »

Edward prit un air coupable, que Bella trouva absolument charmant.

« Non, pas vraiment, Alice non plus ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett fait avec elle pour être honnête. »

La Bibliothécaire essaya de paraître la plus naturelle possible en continuant à parler, alors qu'intérieurement elle prenait des notes pour son amie.

« Vraiment ? Mais ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Le jeune homme se mit à rechercher depuis combien de temps il supportait la petite amie de son cousin.

« Je dirais près d'un an et demi.

- Wouah ... Et c'est du sérieux, enfin ...

- Je ne sais pas, au début oui, mais ces derniers temps je crois que ça va moins bien. Emmett ne me dit rien, mais je le vois. Je la vois de moins en moins, personnellement j'en suis heureux, mais j'ai peur qu'elle fasse souffrir Emmett.

- Il est ... amoureux ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- C'est difficile à dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu amoureux, il est attaché à elle c'est sûr ... »

Chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées durant quelques instants. Bella finit son Coca, qui était beaucoup moins frais qu'au début, et remarqua avec regret que le cardiologue avait fini le sien aussi, ce qui sonnait en quelque sorte la fin de leur rendez-vous, en effet Edward l'avait amenée dans l'un des bars les plus populaires de Seattle, et les gens se pressaient autour du Café pour avoir des places. S'ils ne recommandaient pas une autre consommation rapidement, ils allaient, gentiment bien sûr, se faire mettre dehors.

« Donc, tu penses qu'on se verra au Match? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Oui, sûrement, je te tiendrai au courant, lui répondit-elle en agitant la serviette qu'il lui avait donnée, avec son numéro dessus. Et tu penses que vous sortirez après ? Comme la semaine dernière ? »

Edward se mit à rire, alors qu'une serveuse le regardait en souriant, passant plus près que nécessaire, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer au plus haut point la Bibliothécaire.

« C'est même sûr, c'est comme une tradition. S'ils ne sortent pas, c'est que la Terre aura arrêté de tourner ! »

Bella se joignit à son rire de bon cœur.

« On devrait y aller, » annonça le bel Apollon, alors que des gens continuaient de faire des allers-retours pour voir s'il y avait des places qui se libéraient.

Après un hochement de tête le couple se leva, et Edward insista pour payer l'addition, puis raccompagna Bella jusqu'à son appartement. Ils étaient à présent debout devant la porte d'entrée, un silence s'installa entre eux, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire. Prise d'un courage inattendu, la jeune femme se pencha vers son compagnon et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue, puis le remercia.

« On se voit samedi. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Puis il laissa sa dulcinée seule devant sa porte, lorsqu'elle entra dans son appartement ce fut avec un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Alors ! Comment c'était ! demanda Rosalie dès qu'elle rentra de son travail, impatiente de savoir comment s'en était tirée la brune.

- C'était super, il est si mignon. Et très cultivé, mais il ne se prend pas pour plus qu'il n'est pour autant. Hoo, Rosalie. Il est parfait !»

La blonde sourit à son amie, elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

« Il m'a donné son numéro ! dit sa colocataire en lui montrant la serviette du Café où ils avaient passé l'après-midi.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Rosalie tout aussi excitée. Donc il n'y a pas eu de blancs comme tu le pensais ?

- Non, aucun. Je lui ai parlé d'Emmett aussi... » Lui annonça Bella d'un air malicieux.

Mais pour faire durer le suspense, elle laissa un silence s'installer entre elles.

« Dis-moi ! Dis-moi.

- Alors, ça fait un an et demi qu'il est avec Victoria. »

Aïe, un an et demi, ça commence à faire, se dit la blonde.

« Edward ne l'aime pas beaucoup, non en fait il ne l'aime pas du tout. Par contre il trouve que ces derniers temps elle est plus distante, mais il ne sait pas si Emmett est amoureux d'elle. Il pense qu'il y est quand même assez attaché. »

Rosalie inclina la tête en analysant les informations dont elle disposait à cet instant. Cela faisait un an et demi, mais dernièrement elle s'éloignait. Avait-elle un amant ? Non, tromper Emmett ? La blonde trouva cette idée assez absurde, mais venant de la rousse, elle décida de tout envisager. Même si cette idée pouvait l'arranger, elle n'était pas trop pour le fait que le Footballeur soit cocu. En tout cas, elle pouvait toujours utiliser cet éloignement...

« Et samedi, il a un Match.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Oui, et je sais où il va avoir lieu...

- Bella...

- J'ai dit à Edward qu'on irait, il y va aussi. Et après ils sortent comme la semaine dernière. Rassure-moi, j'ai bien fait de lui dire ça ?

- Comment oses-tu poser la question ! Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup. »

Les deux amies n'avaient maintenant plus qu'une hâte, être à samedi pour voir les deux Cullen.

**A Suivre**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Bella et Rosalie venaient d'arriver dans le parking près du stade où l'équipe d'Emmett allait jouer, la brune aperçut au loin Edward qui les attendait. Après s'être garées, les deux amies le rejoignirent. Il leur indiqua par où rentrer et leur annonça que Jasper et Alice étaient déjà là, en train de leur réserver des places. Lorsque la blonde trouva sa patronne, la petite chef lui sauta dessus.

« Rosalie ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu te souviens de Jasper ? »

Alice se tourna vers son fiancé d'un air rêveur, comme si elle n'en revenait pas que le jeune homme soit son petit ami.

« Oui bien sûr. »

Elle salua Jasper d'un sourire, tandis qu'il hochait la tête poliment. Alice regarda Edward et Bella, qui se tenaient à côté de la blonde.

« Bella, c'est vrai, on s'était vues la semaine dernière ! » salua Alice, toute souriante.

Elle regarda son cousin et la brune à tour de rôle.

« Vous formez un si joli couple tous les deux ! Il nous parle souvent de toi... Et pour qu'il parle d'une fille, je peux te dire...

- Alice ! » La coupa Edward en soupirant.

La blonde essaya de cacher son rire devant l'embarras soudain de son amie et du médecin. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à la petite femme qui continuait à sourire en les regardant. Jasper passa ses bras autour de sa taille, comme s'il avait peur qu'Edward saute sur sa petite amie. Rosalie décida de changer de conversation, voyant le teint de plus en plus rouge de Bella. Elle demanda à Alice contre qui allait jouer l'équipe de Seattle, composée essentiellement d'Emmett, Alec et James. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent donc à discuter, pendant qu'Edward s'excusait auprès de Bella du comportement de sa cousine.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain. Rosalie et Alice les acclamèrent avec ferveur, la patronne désigna à son employée où se trouvait Emmett, puisque qu'il était quasiment impossible de déterminer qui était chaque joueur, avec l'équipement qu'ils portaient. Un peu avant que le match ne commence, la blonde vit que le beau brun leur faisait un signe de la main, montrant qu'il les avait repérés dans le public.

« Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais à chaque fois, il nous trouve, s'exclama Alice.

- Tes cris stridents doivent sûrement avoir un rôle là-dedans. » Lui répondit Edward en souriant.

La brune ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, puisque le match avait commencé, et toute son attention était tournée vers celui-ci. Rosalie constata que les deux équipes se valaient, elles se rendaient les points coup pour coup. Emmett était un défenseur hors pair, tout comme Alec était un bon attaquant, elle dut aussi reconnaître que James était doué dans son rôle de défenseur. Les deux publicistes encourageaient de vive voix l'équipe de Seattle, qui était menée de quelques points, la blonde fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête, il fallait que l'équipe qu'elle supportait marque un touchdown et ils étaient devant. A trois minutes de la fin, Alec transperça la défense adverse et partit marquer le touchdown tant attendu, sous les acclamations du public.

« Ca va être horrible ! Trois minutes à tenir. » Annonça Alice toute excitée.

Au fil des secondes, l'équipe adverse se rapprochait de plus en plus de la ligne d'en-but, le public était hors d'haleine, soudain un joueur de l'équipe de Seattle rata un plaquage, ce qui permit à un adversaire de s'élancer vers la victoire. Le public, et tout particulièrement Rosalie et Alice, se leva en retenant son souffle, il n'était qu'à cinq mètres de la ligne, lorsque surgit de nulle part James, qui le plaqua violemment, ce qui fit perdre le ballon à l'autre joueur. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre la seconde suivante, lorsque l'arbitre siffla la fin de la rencontre.

« Wahou, s'exclama Rosalie. C'était serré ! T'as vu ça Bella ! »

La blonde se tourna vers son amie, mais elle ne trouva qu'un siège vide, elle chercha dans la foule la jeune brune, cependant il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella.

« Elle vient de partir avec Edward. »

Rosalie se tourna vers Jasper, qui venait de parler, elle lui sourit en le remerciant.

« Tu viens ? On va voir Emmett, » lui demanda Alice.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, et descendit des gradins avec sa patronne et le petit ami de cette dernière. La blonde chercha des yeux le beau brun qui venait de gagner, elle le vit qui enlevait son casque en se dirigeant vers eux. Il sourit en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Emmett ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! » Lui dit-elle, complètement écrasée contre le torse du joueur.

Le brun posa sa sœur sur le sol avec un air coupable.

« Désolé, c'est juste que c'était un match éprouvant, il fallait à tout prix qu'on gagne. Je suis content, c'est tout ! »

Emmett serra la main à Jasper, et salua Rosalie en hochant la tête. La blonde trouva regrettable qu'il ne la prenne pas dans ses bras elle aussi, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix du joueur de Football.

« C'est Eddy là-bas ? »

Les autres levèrent la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait le brun, en effet, un peu plus loin se trouvaient Edward et Bella, qui marchaient côte à côte.

« Alors comme ça, tu parles de moi à ta cousine ? » Demanda Bella, n'ayant pas remarqué le petit groupe qui les regardait.

Son Apollon la regarda en souriant.

« Oui, je... je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis très peu de temps, mais... je t'apprécie beaucoup...

- Moi aussi... » Lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en se regardant timidement.

« Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais... on ne va pas au bar avec les autres ? Interrogea Bella.

- Si, on les rejoindra plus tard. »

Edward prit la main de la brune, tout content qu'elle ait accepté de sortir avec lui. Il sentit comme une décharge électrique lorsque leurs mains entrèrent en contact. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet auparavant.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Bella se demanda si c'était bien elle qui avait prononcé ces paroles, c'était bien sa voix, mais elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir ordonné à sa bouche de sortir ces trois mots. Cependant, vu le sourire du médecin, elle les avait bien prononcés à voix haute.

« Tu sais qu'ils sont en train de nous regarder ? Demanda Edward, en désignant le petit groupe composé d'Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie.

- Je suppose qu'ils s'attendent à voir quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Edward eut un regard coquin.

« Si on leur donnait ce qu'ils veulent ? » Lui dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de la bouche de Bella.

Il entendit un murmure d'assentiment de la brune, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser pour la première fois, ils entendirent au loin des cris de joie qui provenaient de leurs amis. Emmett applaudissait de toutes ses forces en sifflant, Alice faisait des sauts sur place, Rosalie cria ses félicitations à son amie tandis que Jasper regardait la scène en souriant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le nouveau couple arriva main dans la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques taquineries de la part d'Alice et d'Emmett, le couple leur annonça qu'ils allaient dîner ensemble, et qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard.

« Très bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller me doucher. On se voit plus tard ? leur demanda le joueur de Football.

- Oui, on vient ce soir. » Lui répondit Alice.

La sœur d'Emmett se tourna vers Rosalie, tandis que le brun partait rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires.

« Tu viens aussi ? »

La blonde lui confirma sa présence. Après une petite mise au point sur l'heure de leur rendez-vous au Night-Club, Rosalie partit manger et se changer dans son appartement pour être prête pour la soirée. Tandis qu'elle rentrait dans sa cuisine, elle se mit à penser à Bella qui devait être en train de manger avec Edward, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en pensant à la nouvelle histoire d'amour de son amie, qui semblait très prometteuse.

**A suivre**


	13. Chapter 12

**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

_Merci encore à vous mes chers lecteurs et reviewers :D Et bien sûr, merci à toi Inkfire !_

**Chapitre 12**

Rosalie arriva dans le Night-Club, il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour repérer le groupe de Footballeurs, il y avait Emmett, James, Alec et elle aperçut un peu plus loin Sam et Emily en amoureux. Alors qu'elle s'élançait vers eux, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna pour trouver Alice et Jasper qui venaient d'arriver eux aussi, elle leur sourit tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le groupe de jeunes hommes. Les trois nouveaux arrivants commandèrent à boire, et Alice en profita pour parler à son frère.

« Ed et Bella ne sont pas arrivés ? »

Emmett se mit à rire fort.

« Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, ils ne devraient plus tarder. A moins qu'ils ne trouvent quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire ... »

Alice frappa son frère gentiment.

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! »

Rosalie et Alec se mirent à rire, accompagnés par Alice et Jasper quelques secondes, après alors qu'Emmett arborait une mine qui se voulait choquée. La blonde regarda du coin de l'œil James, il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre part à la conversation, cependant elle décida de faire fi de son antipathie et alla le féliciter pour son match, en particulier son plaquage décisif à la dernière minute. James leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire forcé, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« Je ne faisais que mon rôle de défenseur, n'importe qui l'aurait fait à ma place. »

Sa voix était cassante, froide et Rosalie put remarquer qu'en fait sa phrase cachait une fausse modestie. Le joueur ne fit que baisser dans son estime, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre alors elle se contenta de sourire. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut le moment que choisirent Bella et Edward pour arriver.

« Ha, notre nouveau couple ! » s'exclama Emmett.

Malgré la semi obscurité de la salle, Rosalie put voir le rougissement de son amie.

« Laisse-les tranquilles, Emmett ! » intervint Alice, alors que son frère allait encore les taquiner.

Ce dernier fit la moue, semblant triste de ne pas pouvoir jouer à son jeu préféré, c'est à ce moment-là que Rosalie se rendit compte que le jeune homme était très expressif. Bella regarda son amie, les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et la blonde comprit que l'autre femme avait plein de choses à lui raconter. Alors qu'elle finissait le contenu de son verre, Rosalie se dit qu'elle n'était pas prête d'aller au lit.

« Si on allait danser ? » demanda Alice toute excitée.

Sans attendre de réelle réponse, elle traîna son fiancé jusqu'à la piste de danse, Alec profita de cet instant pour proposer à la jeune blonde de danser avec lui, danse qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, se souvenant des talents de danseur du jeune homme. Tandis qu'ils dansaient, Rosalie sentit que le brun semblait distant, il semblait penser à autre chose qui visiblement le préoccupait. Au début elle n'osa pas lui demander mais au bout de quelques minutes sa curiosité était à bout, et tandis qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même, elle le questionna sur la chose qui semblait le tracasser.

Alec la regarda en soupirant avant de prendre la parole.

« En fait c'est une histoire de cœur ...

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- C'est une amie que je n'ai pas vue depuis cinq ans, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle à cette époque. Je pensais que c'était fini, mais hier elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était mutée ici ... Et ... Tout m'est revenu, comme si jamais elle n'était partie. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

« Pour être honnête je ne sais pas quoi faire, lui dire, attendre pour voir si ça passe ... »

Rosalie sourit devant l'air indécis du jeune joueur, elle le trouva mignon dans ses réflexions et se dit que son amie avait de la chance d'avoir un tel homme amoureux d'elle.

« Alec, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour ce que j'ai pu voir, je pense que tu devrais le lui dire et tenter le coup. De nombreuses femmes seraient heureuses de t'avoir comme petit ami.

- Tu crois ? Je vais la chercher lundi à l'aéroport, je lui dis ce jour-là ?

- Peut-être pas tout de suite, elle se sentirait agressée, attends un peu, un mois environ pour voir comment ça se passe. On ne sait jamais, si elle a changé ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Au loin, Emmett suivait la scène aux côtés de James, qui aurait apparemment préféré être ailleurs. Le brun se savait jaloux, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi ...

« Emmett ! »

Le joueur se tourna vers James, qui venait de l'interpeller, et espéra qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le fait qu'il regardait peut-être un peu trop fixement la belle blonde qui dansait avec leur ami.

« Je vais partir, je suis fatigué ! »

Emmett hocha la tête en direction de son ami.

« Je comprends, tu as été fantastique aujourd'hui. »

Le blond s'autorisa un sourire en repensant à son match, avant que son coéquipier ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non c'est bon, tu rentres bientôt toi ? »

Le brun jeta inconsciemment un coup d'œil vers la piste de danse.

« Je ne sais pas, je dois ramener Alec, il ne semble pas vouloir partir tout de suite ... »

Le joueur se rendit compte qu'il avait dit cela froidement, plus qu'il ne le devrait, en fait il n'y avait aucune raison d'être froid ... Il soupira en comprenant que la blonde lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Très bien, on se voit bientôt. »

James fit un signe de la main à Sam, qui était toujours avec Emily, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, puis le blond chercha à dire au revoir à Alec, mais il semblait trop occupé à danser avec Rosalie.

« Tu diras à Alec que je suis parti, on devait se parler pour voir s'il pouvait m'amener au prochain entraînement. Je ne veux pas le déranger. »

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit, James n'y prêta aucune attention et partit en direction de sa voiture.

Pendant ce temps, Emmett regardait Rosalie et Alec rire sur la piste de danse, puis il les vit sortir leurs portables, il comprit bien vite qu'ils échangeaient leurs numéros. Cependant, il ne savait pas que c'était pour que le brun tienne au courant la blonde de son avancée avec son amie d'enfance qu'il allait bientôt retrouver.

Emmett se tourna vers le bar et commanda un autre verre, une fois qu'il fut servi il but une gorgée sans attendre. Il n'aimait pas le fait que la nouvelle blonde puisse le rendre si jaloux. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi, ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il avait une petite amie ... PETITE AMIE! Depuis plus d'un an ... Et il l'aimait.

Soudain il se fit une promesse, il n'allait plus s'occuper de Rosalie, en effet il avait une petite amie. Tout se passait bien avec elle, bien sûr elle était un peu distante mais ce n'était peut-être que passager. Et puis c'était peut-être sa faute ? Il décida donc de faire plus attention à Victoria, lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, des petites attentions par ci par là. Il sourit en se disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Le joueur de Football se retourna vers la piste de danse, plein de nouvelles résolutions qu'il était motivé pour tenir. Dorénavant, il laisserait Rosalie faire ce qu'elle voulait avec Alec, et lui se concentrerait pour continuer sa relation avec Victoria en toute simplicité. Voilà, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Le brun fut coupé dans ses pensées par sa sœur qui venait lui parler de leur cousin et de sa nouvelle copine. Il participa activement à la conversation, se moquant complètement de ce qui se passait sur la piste de danse, se moquant de ce que pouvaient bien faire Alec et Rosalie.

**A suivre.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines qu'Emmett avait pris la décision de s'occuper davantage de Victoria, il avait multiplié les petits gestes et autres attentions romantiques à son égard. Même s'il n'avait vu aucun réel progrès, il était encore très motivé et voulait continuer. C'est ainsi que ce mardi-là, il rentra plus tôt que prévu à son appartement, où il savait retrouver son amour. Il avait prévu de lui faire une surprise en passant auparavant chez un fleuriste. Il monta donc les marches jusqu'à son appartement avec un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, et le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant la réaction de la rousse.

Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son magnifique bouquet tomba au sol tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se briser. Face à lui se trouvait Victoria, logique c'était son appartement, mais elle n'était pas seule... Avec elle se tenait James et malheureusement il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire... Les deux amants se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Le temps sembla se figer dans la pièce, personne n'osa bouger pendant une minute. Jusqu'à ce que la rousse se décide à prendre la parole, la voix remplie de venin et le regard noir.

« Ho, ne prends pas cet air choqué Emmett... Tu le savais très bien ! »

Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en son for intérieur. Bien sûr que non il ne s'en doutait pas, pas le moins du monde... Comment pouvait-elle dire cela ? Et avec tant de haine ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner une telle chose ?

Lentement tout se fit clair pour lui... L'air distant de l'autre joueur envers lui, tout comme celui de sa petite amie... Cela datait de quelques mois... Quelques mois ? Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était un homme trompé ? Cette pensée lui fit plus mal que le fait que sa copine lui ait préféré son ami, il se sentait trahi. Toutes ces émotions faisaient rage en lui.

Pendant ce temps les deux amants n'essayaient même pas de se cacher, ils auraient au moins pu avoir un peu de pudeur...

« Non Victoria, je n'en savais rien... Jusqu'à maintenant... »

A la plus grande surprise du brun, Victoria se mit à rire et James esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Tu es plus naïf que ce qu'on pensait alors... »

Un nouveau coup de poignard se planta dans le cœur du joueur de Football, alors ils parlaient de lui ? Même pire, ils se moquaient de lui ?

Il allait parler mais sa petite amie le devança.

« Pas besoin de parler Emmett... Je pense que tu as compris que c'est fini entre nous... Passe plus tard pour chercher tes affaires, si tu veux bien nous laisser, on a quelque chose à finir. »

L'homme trompé ouvrit grand les yeux, comme osait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi... méchante, sournoise... Elle n'était pas la femme dont il était tombé amoureux... Devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il sentit sa tristesse augmenter chaque seconde, il se baissa pour jeter les fleurs qu'il avait achetées, il avait marché dessus sans faire exprès en parlant à la rousse, elles étaient écrasées, toutes sauf une. Il garda la rescapée, puis ferma violemment la porte, laissant son ancien ami et son ancienne copine finir leurs ébats.

Tandis qu'il descendait les marches, la rose toujours dans sa main, il sentit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Un an et demi de sa vie balayée, comme ça, en une minute... Qu'allait-il faire ? Où aller ? C'était l'appartement de Victoria... Il monta dans sa voiture et se gara quelques minutes plus tard devant un parc, il avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de comprendre...

Il s'assit sur un banc, il faisait tourner la rose restante dans sa main, le regard triste. Soudain, deux petites mains se posèrent sur ses genoux, il leva les yeux et aperçut une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Ses cheveux châtains étaient bouclés et ses yeux d'un bleu profond exprimaient une grande curiosité. Le brun la trouva absolument mignonne dans sa petite robe violette.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? »

Emmett fut touché par l'innocence dans la voix de la petite fille.

« Je suis triste parce que ma petite amie m'a quitté. »

A sa grande surprise, la petite fille s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main doucement.

« Alors c'est qu'elle n'était pas ton âme sœur.

- Mon âme sœur ? s'exclama le brun.

- Oui, ma mamie me dit toujours que chaque personne en a une. C'est comme sa moitié... On passe sa vie à la chercher, des fois on croit l'avoir trouvée mais en fait c'est pas elle. Moi je croyais que c'était Taylor. Mais il ne m'aime plus, il aime Jennifer. »

Emmett sourit devant le sérieux de la petite fille qui se trouvait assise avec lui, elle semblait croire dur comme fer à ce qu'elle disait, puis elle aperçut la rose qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Comme elle est jolie ! »

Le jeune homme regarda la fleur, symbole de sa nouvelle solitude, et la tendit à la petite fille qui venait de lui remonter un peu le moral.

« Tiens, elle est pour toi. »

Le regard de la petite fille s'illumina soudain et Emmett craqua devant son air émerveillé.

« Merci ! »

Elle se jeta au cou du brun et lui fit un baiser sur la joue tout en prenant la rose, faisant de nouveau sourire le brun.

« Kate ! »

Les deux occupants du banc se tournèrent vers la voix furieuse qui venait de retentir près d'eux. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha d'eux en regardant fixement la jeune fille.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Elle eut un regard désolé pour Emmett avant de regarder sévèrement sa fille.

« Laisse ce jeune homme tranquille ! »

Voyant la petite fille qui venait de le consoler sauter du banc avec un regard rempli de culpabilité devant sa mère, il décida d'intervenir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne m'a pas dérangé du tout, au contraire...

- Oui maman, regarde ce qu'il m'a donné ! »

Kate lui montra la rose qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main fièrement, elle se tourna vers Emmett, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« C'est mon amoureux... »

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire devant l'innocence de la petite fille, rêveuse, qui tenait la fleur contre son cœur.

« Oui, elle est magnifique. Merci beaucoup...

- Tu t'appelles comment ? coupa Kate en regardant le jeune homme toujours assis sur le banc.

- Emmett.

- C'est un très joli prénom ! Moi c'est Kate.

- C'est joli aussi.

- Allez ma chérie, laisse-le tranquille. »

Kate sembla déçue de le laisser, mais s'approcha une dernière fois de son « amoureux » et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue, faisant sourire Emmett, qui la remercia, même si la petite fille ne comprit pas pourquoi. En regardant Kate partir en donnant la main à sa mère, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien retourner en enfance, à l'époque où l'amour était si simple, si pur... Il repensa à son enfance avec nostalgie. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses souvenirs quelques instants.

La petite fille lui avait redonné un peu de punch, il décida alors de prendre sa vie en main, et se leva pour retourner jusqu'à sa voiture où il téléphona à son cousin. Edward avait hérité de la maison de ses parents, qui étaient partis habiter au Canada, il pourrait donc l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve un nouvel appartement. Il devait aussi aller chercher ses affaires, il pria pour que son ancienne petite copine ne soit pas là lorsqu'il le ferait.

Soudain il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire vis-à-vis de James, ils étaient toujours coéquipiers... Il était un élément important dans l'équipe, il ne pouvait pas le faire partir, de toute façon il n'en avait pas le pouvoir... Il n'était qu'un simple joueur, mais pourrait-il jouer avec lui à nouveau ? Pourrait-il avoir confiance en lui sur le terrain, sachant qu'il l'avait trahi dans sa vie personnelle ? L'idée de quitter lui-même l'équipe ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit tant il aimait ce sport, c'était une sorte de tradition dans sa famille... En parlant de famille, il devait appeler Alice pour la mettre au courant de sa rupture, et quelque chose lui dit que sa sœur allait être plutôt heureuse qu'il ne soit plus avec la rousse. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimée, et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi, maintenant qu'il avait vu sa réelle nature.

C'est donc en soupirant qu'il sortit son portable pour l'appeler, il savait qu'il allait passer une longue journée, et même une longue semaine.

**A suivre !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

_Merci encore et toujours à mes lecteurs, surtout aux reviewers et spécialement à Inkfire qui continue à être ma Beta :D_

**Chapitre 14**

Emmett raccrocha son téléphone en soupirant après une conversation avec sa sœur. Il se mit ensuite au volant de sa voiture afin de retourner à l'appartement de Victoria prendre ses affaires. Il regarda une dernière fois le parc et essaya de trouver la petite fille qui lui avait redonné le sourire, mais malheureusement sans succès. Il mit donc le moteur en route. Le trajet vers l'immeuble de la rousse lui sembla interminable, il avait oublié à quel point il avait conduit pour échapper à la vérité.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement de son ex-petite amie, le brun pria pour qu'elle ne soit plus à l'intérieur, tout comme James. C'est donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il trouva l'appartement vide. Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour rassembler ses affaires, il ne prit pas grand-chose, laissant tous les meubles et autres objets qu'il avait achetés. De toute façon il n'en voulait plus, il ne voulait pas avoir de souvenirs de cette année passée chez la rousse. Il repartit donc avec ses affaires et quelques DVD dont il savait que Victoria ne voulait pas, comme ses DVD de Football Américain. Il laissa même avec regret ses bières dans le frigo de Victoria, se doutant malgré lui que James se ferait un plaisir de les boire.

Emmett se demanda s'il devait laisser un mot, ou partir comme ça. Il émit un grognement en se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait pas partir sans rien lui laisser. Il prit un papier et trouva un stylo, il s'installa sur la table de la cuisine devant la page vierge.

« _Les clés seront dans la boîte aux lettres. Adieu._ »

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait pu écrire, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de lui dire. Il aurait pu lui écrire bonne chance, ou quelque chose du genre, mais il n'aurait pas été sincère. Comme promis il s'arrêta devant les boîtes aux lettres, et laissa tomber la clé dans celle qui portait le nom de Victoria. Il frissonna en entendant le bruit métallique de la clé touchant le fond de la boîte, ce son signifiait la fin de sa vie avec Victoria. Il resta immobile quelques instants, puis partit vers sa voiture pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Edward l'attendait devant chez lui, la mine sombre. Il accueillit son cousin avec un sourire triste, mais un sourire quand même. Le médecin comprit que le Footballeur n'avait pas envie de parler, il le fit donc rentrer dans sa maison en silence.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais t'installer dans la chambre que tu occupais quand tu venais ici avec Alice. »

Emmett se souvenait très bien des fois où il était venu dans la maison de son cousin avec sa sœur, souvent ils passaient les fêtes de Noël et les vacances d'été ici, avec Edward, qui était plus un frère qu'un cousin pour eux. Une fois dans la chambre du premier étage, il sentit la nostalgie l'envahir, voyant le grand lit qu'il partageait avec sa sœur quelques années auparavant.

« On adorait venir ici... dit le brun, les yeux dans le vague.

- Et j'adorais quand vous veniez... »

Les deux Cullen se regardèrent en souriant.

« Merci Ed.

- C'est normal, tu sais que je l'aurais fait pour Alice aussi. Et vous pour moi. »

Emmett hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis déposa son sac au coin du lit. Il fit un autre voyage jusqu'à sa voiture pour ramener le reste de ses affaires, pendant qu'Edward était dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un coup à boire. Il allait ouvrir une bière, mais opta pour quelque chose de plus fort. Il partit donc chercher dans son bar une bouteille de Whisky et versa un verre pour son cousin et un pour lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Je suis désolé de venir maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment.

- Au contraire, je viens de finir ma journée. »

Emmett rit en buvant le liquide ambré qu'il avait dans son verre.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je veux dire, maintenant que ça devient sérieux avec Bella. »

Edward pensa à sa dulcinée, effectivement entre eux cela marchait plus que bien, cependant le brun était son cousin, il était sa famille et il n'allait quand même pas le laisser à la rue ! Bella le comprendrait, même si leur soirée allait être quelque peu compromise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, la solution était déjà toute trouvée, et il savait que quatre personnes allaient l'approuver.

« Tu n'auras qu'à aller avec Rosalie pendant que je suis avec Bella. »

Rosalie... Cela faisait quelques temps qu'Emmett n'avait pas pensé à la belle blonde. Son cœur, qu'il croyait détruit, se mit à battre si vite qu'il se fit peur lui-même. Cependant, il déchanta rapidement en se souvenant de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas si Alec sera d'accord...

- Alec ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils sont ensemble non ? Il est toujours souriant... Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis...

- Jennifer ?

- Oui, voilà... Et tout le monde sait qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. »

Le cardiologue se mit à rire, sous le regard perdu d'Emmett.

« C'est justement elle qui lui fait tourner la tête. Elle est de retour à Seattle.

- Vraiment ? Il ne m'a rien dit !

- Emmett... Tu te souviens comment tu étais avec lui quand elle était là ? »

Le Footballeur baissa les yeux d'un air coupable, en effet il était très chambreur avec ses amis... Il avait presque rendu Alec fou avec ses petites remarques.

« Mais j'étais au lycée ! s'exclama le brun.

- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de faire quelques gentilles remarques quand je suis avec Bella... »

Pour toute réponse, il émit un grognement.

« Bon, je dois avouer que tu étais bien pire au lycée...

- Oui, bon je comprends qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de me le dire. Je suis juste un peu surpris qu'elle soit à nouveau là. Je suis heureux pour lui.

- Mais sa venue est beaucoup plus importante ! Cela veut dire que Rosalie est libre... »

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder son cousin.

« Je viens tout juste de rompre Ed, et c'est pas demain la veille que je me mettrai à nouveau en couple ! »

Edward regarda tristement le brun, qui semblait sérieux, peut-être trop pour que cela paraisse vrai.

**A suivre !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Rosalie sourit devant son compte-rendu, elle venait de le finir avec deux heures d'avance. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de l'imprimer, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Alice afin de le lui remettre. Dans le couloir qui menait de son propre bureau à celui de sa chef, elle croisa un de ses collègues, qui regarda son décolleté sans la moindre discrétion. La blonde soupira, il était marié, il pourrait au moins baver sur elle discrètement. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle croisa Angela, elle sourit à la jeune femme qui la salua chaleureusement. Une fois devant la porte du bureau d'Alice, elle frappa et attendit la permission de rentrer.

« Entrez. »

La voix de sa patronne lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte, étrangement sèche. Une fois dans le bureau, elle vit que l'autre femme semblait préoccupée, voire énervée. Rosalie se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de lui apporter son compte-rendu, en effet, sur le bureau d'Alice, son portable était encore lumineux, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle venait d'avoir un appel qui l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur.

« Je peux repasser si vous voulez... »

Devant la remarque de son employée, Alice se rendit compte que sa colère était probablement visible. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer la blonde qui n'y était pour rien.

« Non non, c'est bon... »

Un coup d'œil vers les mains de Rosalie et le visage de la patronne se teinta d'un sourire.

« Vous avez déjà fini ? »

La blonde hocha la tête et tendit à sa chef le dossier qu'elle venait d'imprimer.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa place, mais Rosalie se faisait un peu de souci pour Alice, elle avait compris que c'était un appel qui l'avait mise dans cet état, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Emmett avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Malheureusement pour elle, ses craintes furent confirmées.

« C'est Emmett, lui répondit la femme assise derrière le bureau, en soupirant.

- Rien de grave j'espère ? »

La jeune femme s'inquiéta aussitôt, elle se fit divers films, mettant en scène toutes sortes d'accidents...

« Victoria et lui ne sont plus ensemble. Elle l'a viré de chez elle. »

Rosalie essaya de rester de marbre devant l'annonce, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bizarre, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cet aveu. D'un côté elle était satisfaite, voire soulagée de savoir Emmett célibataire, cependant la colère était aussi présente ; comment la rousse avait-elle osé mettre le brun à la rue ainsi ? La blonde repensa aux semaines qui venaient de passer, le brun était de plus en plus distant avec elle, malgré tous ses efforts pour attirer son attention, il n'avait jamais jeté ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil rempli d'envie vers elle. Au contraire, il parlait de Victoria à tout instant. Cela avait été tellement frustrant pour elle, en effet il s'était montré beaucoup plus attaché à sa petite amie que le jour de leur rencontre. Et comment la rousse l'avait-elle remercié ? En le jetant dehors, décidément c'était vraiment une garce...

« Quoi, mais comment il va faire ?

- Il va vivre chez Edward, il a une grande maison. »

Rosalie hocha la tête, effectivement sa maison était assez grande pour héberger Emmett. La blonde l'avait déjà visitée une fois, en accompagnant Bella chez le médecin.

« Elle le trompait depuis plusieurs mois, avec James. »

Le nom du Footballeur fut craché par Alice, qui détestait le jeune homme depuis qu'il avait essayé de se battre contre Jasper lors d'une soirée d'après-match.

« Quoi ? »

Rosalie quant à elle fut choquée d'apprendre cette nouvelle, comprenant aussi les nombreux problèmes que cette situation allait impliquer.

« Mais, je... J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. »

Alice soupira, l'air triste.

« On n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Demain James et Emmett ont un entraînement, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas quelque chose de stupide, comme se battre... »

La blonde se dit que le brun était effectivement dans une situation plus que délicate.

« Comment va Emmett ?

- Il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui était arrivé à lui. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus, il était vraiment fantastique avec elle, n'importe qui serait heureuse de l'avoir comme petit ami. »

Alice regarda Rosalie droit dans les yeux, trop longtemps pour que cela soit une coïncidence, la blonde lutta pour ne pas rougir, avec succès à son plus grand soulagement.

« Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps pour s'en remettre, comme tout le monde. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, puis le téléphone d'Alice, celui du travail cette fois-ci, sonna. La blonde laissa alors sa patronne travailler.

Une fois assise derrière son bureau, elle repensa à Emmett, James et Victoria. Cependant elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche. Elle sourit en voyant le nom d'Alec s'afficher sur l'écran, il venait de lui envoyer un message.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle lut son contenu, en effet le jeune homme brun s'était enfin décidé à déclarer sa flamme à Jennifer. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle retournait ses sentiments depuis quelques années déjà. Elle et Alec formaient donc un couple. Rosalie lui répondit pour le féliciter, elle se demanda si elle devait parler de l'histoire entre James et Emmett, mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Cependant elle pourrait lui demander demain comment s'était passé leur entraînement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Emmett. Elle savait qu'il était très attaché à sa place dans l'équipe de Seattle, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas la perdre aussi.

La blonde soupira en posant son portable, décidément la vie était compliquée et injuste. Heureusement qu'Alec et Jennifer étaient ensemble, c'était bien la seule chose de positive qui lui soit arrivée dans la journée.

**A suivre !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

_Merci encore aux reviewers :D Et bien sûr, comme toujours merci à Inkfire, ma Beta !_

**Chapitre 16**

« Tu es magnifique, cousin! » s'exclama Emmett.

Face à lui se tenait Edward, vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'une chemise blanche. Le médecin s'était préparé pour une soirée en amoureux avec sa petite amie, Bella.

« Je suis désolé de te mettre à la porte Emmett...

- Bah, c'est normal. Je comprends, t'inquiète pas. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer la nuit entière avec elle ? Je peux très bien trouver un endroit où dormir... »

Le médecin sourit, en secouant la tête devant l'obstination de son cousin.

« Emmett, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux rentrer vers minuit. Rosalie va passer la chercher, demain elles rentrent dans leurs villages. »

Inconsciemment, le Footballeur se tendit à la mention du nom de la blonde. Son cousin l'avait pris au piège, ce soir le médecin passait la soirée avec Bella, mais lui devait passer sa soirée avec Rosalie au cinéma. Soi-disant parce qu'elle était censée venir chercher Bella à la fin... Il n'était pas dupe, il se doutait que c'était un coup monté par la brune et son cousin. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas trop insisté, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle maintenant. Avant il était avec Victoria, il avait des responsabilités, mais là il était seul... Il savait que la blonde lui plaisait, mais de là à se retrouver de nouveau dans une relation amoureuse... De plus la blonde était superbe, qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs à son tour ?

De toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ce soir que d'aller voir un film avec elle, alors il allait y aller. De plus, il avait très envie, depuis qu'il avait vu la bande-annonce, de voir ce fameux film : Inception.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps que déjà la sonnerie retentissait dans la maison, annonçant le début de soirée des deux Cullen. Edward alla ouvrir la porte, tout content, tandis qu'Emmett le suivait, résigné. La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes femmes souriantes, Bella était vêtue d'un haut blanc et d'un jean. Le Footballeur soupira en se disant que même sans se concerter, ils pensaient pareil, elle et Edward. Décidément, ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Bella embrassa son médecin puis entra dans la maison, laissant ainsi Emmett voir Rosalie. Elle était vêtue d'un jean elle aussi, cependant au goût du brun, elle le portait beaucoup mieux que la copine de son cousin. Elle portait aussi un débardeur, un simple débardeur noir, mais Emmett ne put s'empêcher de la trouver superbe dans ces vêtements banals. La blonde était d'un autre niveau, comparée à Victoria.

Edward invita Rosalie à boire, mais elle refusa, prétextant de le laisser en amoureux avec Bella, ce qui fit grandement plaisir à cette dernière. Emmett partit donc avec la blonde dans sa voiture.

« Ils sont mignons tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle démarrait sa voiture.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais vu mon cousin si heureux... »

La conversation s'engagea doucement sur le couple, avant de dériver sur le Football. Cependant Rosalie prit bien garde de ne pas mentionner James, ou tout autre sujet qui pourrait s'en rapprocher. Elle avait appris par Alec que les entraînements ces derniers temps étaient plus tendus entre les deux hommes, cependant ils arrivaient à ne pas changer leurs habitudes de jeu pour autant. En effet, la blonde était allée voir un match après la rupture du brun, et sur le terrain aucune tension n'était palpable. Par contre, elle se doutait que cela devait être différent dans les vestiaires, de plus aucun joueur n'avait pris parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre, mais peut-être qu'un jour ça allait péter...

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au cinéma, Emmett se proposa pour aller chercher les Popcorns pendant que Rosalie prenait les places.

« Tiens Rosalie, j'ai pris deux Popcorn. On en aura un chacun, ça sera plus pratique. »

Super idée, se dit-elle avec amertume, elle aurait pourtant bien aimé partager son Popcorn avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent dans la salle obscure afin de regarder leur film. Pendant qu'ils attendaient le début de la séance, Rosalie commença à manger son Popcorn.

« Hey, calme-toi, il ne te restera plus rien pour le film ! »

La blonde regarda Emmett d'un air coupable.

« C'est juste que je les adore et... »

Alors qu'elle allait prendre de nouveau une petite gourmandise, le brun lui arracha son pot des mains.

« Héééé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je te le rendrai au début du film... »

Rosalie fit semblant de bouder, mais heureusement pour elle, les lumières s'éteignirent peu après, elle eut donc le droit de reprendre son Popcorn. La blonde s'était promis de tenter quelque chose durant le film, comme prendre subitement la main du jeune homme après avoir sursauté... Cependant, elle fut tellement absorbée par l'écran qu'elle en oublia ses projets, lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent près de deux heures et demie plus tard, les deux jeunes gens s'empressèrent de parler de la fin du film. Chacun ayant une opinion différente quant à la conclusion de l'histoire, ce sujet de conversation dura jusqu'au bar où Emmett amena Rosalie. Cela lui rappela son époque du lycée, qui se trouvait à deux rues du bar, avec sa bande ils avaient l'habitude de venir y boire un coup à la fin des cours.

Emmett fit part de ce détail à la blonde, ce qui entraîna une longue conversation sur leur adolescence, le brun fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à James, cependant il devait avouer qu'il était omniprésent dans son passé. Voyant parfois la tension que ce sujet causait au Footballeur, la blonde fit bien attention de ne pas poser de questions qui pourraient toucher à James. Elle parla beaucoup aussi de ses années lycée avec Bella. Ils riaient beaucoup et ne virent pas passer l'heure, si bien que lorsqu'Emmett regarda sa montre, il put constater qu'il était minuit passé.

« On devrait y aller maintenant. »

Rosalie hocha la tête avec regret, car elle passait une excellente soirée en compagnie du brun. Le voyage du retour fut assez silencieux par rapport aux deux heures qui venaient de s'écouler dans le bar.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Edward, ils trouvèrent le couple devant une partie d'échecs. Rosalie et Emmett se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Le couple les regarda sans comprendre l'hilarité de la situation. Ce fut la blonde, parvenue avant le brun à calmer son rire, qui leur expliqua cette réaction face à eux.

« C'est juste qu'on avait parié sur ce que vous seriez en train de faire quand on rentrerait, et un jeu de société était dans les premières propositions.

- Un jeu de société particulièrement pompant... » ajouta Emmett avant de se remettre à rire.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir après la remarque du cousin de son petit ami.

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le genre de jeu auquel vous joueriez si on vous laissait tous les deux.. »

Soudain, Emmett et Rosalie cessèrent de rire, devant l'air moqueur du médecin.

« Non, c'est sûr... »

La blonde regarda sa meilleure amie en se disant qu'elle avait raison, et le rire d'Emmett derrière elle voulait sûrement confirmer les dires de son cousin non ? Du moins elle l'espérait...

**A suivre**


	18. Chapter 17

**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

_Et voilà l'avant dernier Chapitre de ma Fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous._

**Chapitre 17**

Rosalie était seule dans son appartement, devant son ordinateur, elle essayait de trouver des idées pour une pub sur les dentifrices. Cependant son esprit était ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Emmett. Bien qu'il soit à présent célibataire, il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à elle. La blonde avait même constaté qu'il se montrait plus résistant que lorsqu'il était encore avec Victoria. Elle repensa à sa dernière « grosse tentative », qui avait eu lieu samedi dernier. Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Alec, Sam et Emily s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés dans leur Night-Club préféré. Bien sûr, James n'était pas présent, il ne venait plus dans les soirées d'après-match depuis qu'il était avec Victoria, et cela allait très bien à tout le monde. Au cours de la soirée, la jeune femme avait tenté une approche plus ou moins discrète sur Emmett. En effet, elle s'était soi-disant « glissée » devant le brun et était tombée dans ses bras. Alors qu'à sa place plusieurs hommes en auraient profité pour la toucher disons plus longuement que d'habitude, il s'était contenté de la rattraper, de la remettre sur ses pieds et de la lâcher.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais Rosalie se demandait si elle ne devrait pas abandonner.

Pendant ce temps, Emmett était dans un bar, son verre de whisky quasiment vide dans la main, lui aussi réfléchissait. Il pensait à Rosalie, la superbe blonde qui travaillait pour sa sœur. Il repensait à leur soirée cinéma, qui datait de quelques semaines déjà, pourtant il se souvenait de tous les détails. De leurs conversations, de leurs taquineries... Jamais, ni avec Victoria ni avec une autre fille, il n'avait passé une aussi bonne soirée. Pourtant elle était si simple, mais il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit les sourires de la blonde, ainsi que leurs joutes verbales lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la fin du film. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint de l'air mélancolique qu'avait eu Rosalie tandis qu'elle lui racontait ses souvenirs d'enfance, ou son adolescence avec Bella. Un autre souvenir lui vint à l'esprit, il était plus récent celui-là, c'était samedi dernier. La jeune femme avait failli tomber, et il l'avait rattrapée. Même si le contact avait été bref, il se souvenait à la perfection du corps de la blonde contre le sien. C'était comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait aussi vite lâchée, il avait eu peur, peur de ses émotions. Il venait tout juste de sortir d'une relation, comment pouvait-il déjà en envisager une autre? Une petite voix, qui devait sûrement être sa conscience, lui rappela sournoisement qu'il avait déjà envisagé une relation avec la blonde alors qu'il était toujours avec Victoria. Même s'il avait essayé de se le cacher au début, il savait que c'était vrai.

Un dilemme se dressait face à lui, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait le choix, soit il continuait à ignorer Rosalie, soit il faisait le grand pas et allait tenter sa chance. Il avait peur de souffrir de nouveau, il avait peur d'être trahi. En se rendant compte de cela, il se leva et finit son verre d'un trait. Il n'était pas un lâche, il n'allait pas rester dans la peur. Il jeta l'argent sur la table et se dirigea vers sa voiture, il allait rendre visite à Rosalie. Elle était dans son appartement en train de travailler, lui avait dit Bella, cette dernière était chez Edward jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Il avait donc le temps d'aller la voir, et ils seraient seuls. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appartement de la blonde, à aucun moment il ne douta de son choix. Il voulait Rosalie et il l'aurait.

Cette dernière, toujours la tête penchée sur son ordinateur, soupira lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Qui pouvait la déranger à une heure pareille? Elle espéra que ce ne se soit pas leur voisin qui aurait besoin de leur aspirateur, ou d'un quelconque autre outil ménager qu'il aurait cassé durant un excès de colère. Cependant, elle fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Emmett devant son appartement.

« Emmett, quel plaisi... »

Rosalie ne put finir sa phrase que déjà le brun était en train de l'embrasser. Il fallut quelques secondes à la blonde avant de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais la jeune femme se reprit rapidement en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Emmett. Quant à lui, il la faisait doucement reculer dans son appartement pour pouvoir fermer la porte derrière lui. Malgré la fin de leur premier baiser, le nouveau couple ne se lâchait pas, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Petit à petit les vêtements volaient devant la porte de la chambre de Rosalie. Peu de mots furent échangés entre eux, seuls des gémissements et des plaintes se faisaient entendre, mais pour le moment cela leur suffisait. Ils avaient besoin d'évacuer toute la frustration qu'ils avaient cumulée ces derniers mois.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Edward déposa Bella devant son immeuble. Il embrassa sa douce une dernière fois avant de partir, la brune monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait son appartement, ainsi que celui de Rosalie. La jeune femme trouva bizarre que la porte d'entrée ne soit pas fermée à clé, ce n'était pas du genre de la blonde, au contraire c'était plutôt ce genre de mésaventure qui lui arrivait à elle. La brune ne s'en formalisa pas, se disant que l'oubli était humain, cependant elle trouva d'autant plus bizarre le fait de trouver l'ordinateur de Rosalie sur la table, en veille avec les photos de leurs vacances qui défilaient. Elle savait que la blonde devait finir son travail aujourd'hui, elle la chercha donc dans l'appartement, craignant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Une expression surprise se dessina sur son visage quand elle vit la porte de la chambre de son amie grande ouverte, sur le sol se trouvaient une multitude de vêtements, mais le plus intéressant se trouvait sur le lit. En effet, on pouvait y voir la blonde, profondément endormie dans les bras musclés d'Emmett Cullen. Bella n'eut besoin d'aucune confirmation pour savoir que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas fait que dormir sur le lit. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle partit de son appartement, fermant à clé derrière elle avant d'appeler son petit ami pour lui dire de revenir la chercher, elle avait des choses à lui raconter...

La porte qui claqua réveilla les occupants de l'appartement, ils se sourirent doucement.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Vraiment ? »

Un merveilleux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

« Ho oui, et je ne suis pas déçue... lui répondit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Tant mieux alors, mais depuis quand tu en rêves ?

- J'y pense depuis le premier jour où j'ai vu ce magnifique jeune homme devant mon bureau. »

Emmett sourit de nouveau tandis que Rosalie traçait d'invisibles dessins sur son bras.

« Et toi ? demanda presque timidement la blonde.

- Pour être honnête, moi aussi. »

Rosalie se redressa, surprise, pour bien voir le brun.

« Ha bon ? Et pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour venir jusqu'ici ?

- J'étais en couple je te signale.

- Pas ces derniers temps !

- C'est vrai, j'avais juste peur de souffrir à nouveau. »

Rosalie hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?

- Je me suis dit que tu en valais la peine. »

Ce fut au tour du brun d'embrasser furtivement la blonde.

« Rassure-moi, je n'étais pas juste un test... Enfin je veux dire, un de plus sur ta liste ? »

La jeune femme le regarda, outrée qu'il ait pu penser cela.

« Comment oses-tu croire que je suis ce genre de personne ? Je...

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que tu es très belle. »

Inconsciemment, elle sourit devant ce compliment.

« Et que dernièrement je n'avais plus trop confiance dans les histoires de couple, après Victoria. Je pensais qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien...

- Je comprends. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amants, avant qu'Emmett ne se mette à rire devant une Rosalie qui ne comprenait pas.

« C'est juste qu'après ça, Edward ne va pas arrêter de me taquiner... »

La blonde se mit à rire à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'avec Bella ce sera pareil. Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu as commencé avec eux...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Moi, innocent petit ange... »

**A Suivre …**


	19. Chapter 18

**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

_Et voilà, ma Fic est terminé ! Merci à vous tous ainsi qu'a Inkfire qui me fait toujours cet honneur d'être ma Beta ! Bonne journée._

**Chapitre 18**

Emmett et Rosalie venaient de se lever, lorsque la blonde trouva un mot sur son ordinateur, toujours en veille.

_Je suis passée pendant que tu dormais, en charmante compagnie... Je suis chez Edward._

_Bisous. Bella._

« Je sens qu'on ne va pas échapper à leurs sarcasmes... annonça Emmett qui avait lu le mot par-dessus l'épaule de sa nouvelle petite amie.

- Faute à qui ?

- Roo, on ne va pas reprendre cette discussion... » lui répondit le brun, faussement énervé.

Rosalie sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Allez, mets ta chemise, on va chez ton cousin. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux nouveaux amants arrivèrent chez Edward. Ce dernier était avec Bella, cependant, au lieu de jouer aux échecs, comme l'avaient pensé le brun et la blonde, le couple était en train de lire. Rosalie et Emmett attendirent des taquineries de la part des autres occupants de la maison, mais elles ne vinrent jamais. Ils firent pire, ils les regardèrent en souriant sournoisement.

« Vous êtes sadiques... »

La remarque du Footballeur fit rire toute la pièce.

« On pensait que vous ne sauteriez jamais le pas... dit Bella.

- Mais apparemment il est très bien sauté ! » ajouta malicieusement Edward.

Des rires se firent de nouveau entendre dans la maison des Cullen. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella et Rosalie partirent, laissant les deux cousins ensemble.

« Alors ? demanda le médecin.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Emmett haussa les épaules et sourit à son cousin.

« J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

- Tu la revois quand ?

- Demain. »

Dans la voiture des filles, la conversation était plus animée. Rosalie expliqua comment il était rentré, et comment il l'avait embrassée... Elle était tellement heureuse et faisait tellement de gestes que Bella se demanda si elles allaient arriver vivantes jusqu'à leur appartement.

Le lendemain, Emmett et Rosalie étaient à nouveau dans le bar près du lycée du brun. Ils discutèrent, s'embrassèrent et rirent pendant une bonne heure. Chacun racontant la réaction de son colocataire, ils rirent beaucoup lorsque le Footballeur lui expliqua que son cousin avait prévenu Alice. La chef de la blonde avait été si excitée qu'Emmett lui avait raccroché au nez, en effet il n'avait pas pu en placer une pendant une dizaine de minutes.

« C'était un peu excessif quand même ! rit la blonde.

- Non mais je te jure, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler ! Ou plutôt de crier ! Je n'imagine même pas sa réaction si on se marie un jour... »

Le couple se mit à rire pour la énième fois de l'après-midi.

« Je la vois d'ici. Elle voudra tout organiser, faire un truc grandiose... Toi tu fais ça, toi tu fais ça... Non pas là, ça ça va là... Et... »

Emmett changea soudain d'expression, il paraissait contrarié.

« Merde. »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait fait stopper son nouveau petit ami, elle regarda dans la direction qu'il fixait. Elle comprit en voyant, à l'entrée du bar, Victoria, au bras de James. La blonde se tendit, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'ancienne petite amie du Footballeur. Brusquement Emmett se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi, on ne va pas arrêter de vivre pour eux. Mais... »

Le brun tendit la main vers Rosalie en souriant sournoisement. Ne sachant pas quelle idée se cachait dans la tête de son petit ami, elle décida quand même de lui faire confiance, elle lui prit donc la main en souriant à son tour. Emmett la guida jusqu'à l'entrée, qui était aussi la sortie pour eux. Il se trouva donc face à son ancien ami et à son ancienne petite amie, il les regarda en souriant le plus naturellement du monde. Comme si tout était normal.

« Tiens, salut James, Victoria. »

Le couple regarda Emmett qui souriait toujours, ne sachant comment réagir.

« On part, vous pouvez prendre notre table. James, tu te souviens, c'était celle qu'on avait l'habitude de prendre quand on était encore amis... »

James sembla hésiter, ne sachant s'il devait répondre.

« Heu... Oui... »

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

« Bien, bonne journée les amoureux...

- Bonne journée ! » ajouta Rosalie en souriant, décidant d'aider son petit ami dans son jeu.

Sans préambule, le couple quitta le bar, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, ils explosèrent de rire.

« Ha, c'était jouissif...

- C'est vrai qu'ils avaient de ces têtes, ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre ! »

Après un autre rire, Emmett proposa à la blonde d'aller se balader dans un parc. Il l'emmena dans le parc où il avait été lorsqu'il venait de découvrir que Victoria l'avait trompé. Le couple marcha main dans la main autour des jeux d'enfants, lorsque soudain une petite fille apparut devant eux.

« Emmett ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Kate ! »

Le brun se baissa, surpris de retrouver la petite fille qui lui avait remonté le moral quelques mois plus tôt. Kate déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du Footballeur avant de regarder Rosalie qui avait toujours la main liée à celle d'Emmett. La petite fille sourit avant de parler.

« T'as trouvé ton âme sœur ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire puis passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

« Qui sait, peut-être ! »

Kate sourit de nouveau, lorsque sa mère arriva derrière elle.

« Tiens, s'exclama-t-elle à son tour. Vous êtes Emmett c'est ça ? Kate n'arrêtait pas de parler de vous... Elle a toujours la rose vous savez...

- Mamaaaaaaaaaan... » gémit la petite fille, les joues rouges.

Emmett se mit à sourire, flatté qu'elle l'ait gardée, tandis que la mère de Kate s'éloignait.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui, lui répondit Kate, les joues toujours rouges, mais elle s'est fanée. Et le lendemain j'ai rencontré Théo, c'est mon amoureux ! J'ai donc compris qu'on était pas des âmes sœurs en fait. J'avais raison, regarde tu as la tienne et moi la mienne ! »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Rosalie de rire, elle ne savait pas exactement qui était la petite fille, mais elle la trouva adorable. Une fois Kate partie jouer avec Théo, son amoureux, Emmett expliqua à la blonde que la petite fille lui avait remonté le moral, à sa manière.

Trois ans plus tard, Rosalie accoucha d'une petite fille, sans hésitation, elle la prénomma Kate. Emmett voulait rendre hommage à la petite fille qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il existait en effet une âme sœur pour chaque personne, et que la sienne c'était Rosalie.

**Fin.**


End file.
